The Wedding of the Century
by Cateye78239
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jonathan James O'Neill and Samantha Elizabeth Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**The wedding of the century**

**By J Greystone **

* * *

**_You're Cordially Invited to the wedding_**

**_of_**

**_Jonathan James O'Neil & Samantha Elizabeth Carter _**

**_On May First, Two Thousand and Five _**

**_At _**

**_Garden of the Gods Park _**

**_At Seven O'clock. _**

**_RSVP_**

* * *

Daniel Jackson was tired. Really Tired, Really, Really tired. He felt that he been run over by elephant-which in his line work anything is possible-. He needed coffee. Actually he needed three pots of coffee for him have some semblance of normal brain functions. Contrary to popular belief he knew that he was slave to coffee, but he didn't care. Everyone has their little vices, and coffee for a one Dr. Daniel Jackson was his. He walked into his office, flicked on the light, and headed to the coffee machine. After he heard the tell-tell crackle and bubble of the machine, he turned on his computer and while he was waiting for his desktop to appear on his computer screen, he spotted something gold reflecting off the drab concrete gray walls. He reached for it, and saw it was a white envelope trimmed in gold with his name scribbled on it. _What's this?_

He quickly opened up and read it once, and then twice:

Daniel's already pale skin, lost all it's remaining of color. His normal blue eyes, darkened to a almost a navy blue, and his eyes were the size of silver dollars. Daniel, along with the most of the SGC was one of the rabid supporters of Jack and Sam. Most opinions were that they should just shag and get over with. Romantics like Daniel, however, knew that they belonged together. It was soooo obvious, that it was ridiculous that those two loved each other. Being Jack and Sam, being the constant professionals that they were tried to ignore it. He was sad to watch two people who were in love waste so much valuable time without each other. He looked over the invitation again, and instantly felt that he needed to sit down, because the shock was too much. Daniel knew that Jack was moving to Washington, he also knew that they were making some hedgeway into there long and complicated relationship, but this was more than even Daniel could hope for. And fact that they were getting married in three months well...it made it a little more real. He felt jubilation, a loud joy running through his veins. He began to pace, and then he suddenly, Dr. Daniel Jackson did something that was a very much out of character. He screamed and stomped around his office in a child like glee, but unbeknownst to him, that a certain Jaffa stood there outside his door with a very rare smile on his face.

* * *

N/A: Hey I had to do this...I wanted to do a wedding flick. It's AU by the way so don't feel bad. Janet is still alive, so is Jacob (which was very bad of Brad to kill him off.) I kinda thought that if those two ever got married it was going to be bigger than the wedding that they did on Lois and Clark. Another of my favorite couples of all time. If you have any suggestions on what wedding disasters I should put in there go ahead and do so. Oh by the way I'm updating Huntress so breathe you guys! Also if you guys are wondering why I set the wedding in the garden of the gods, well it's beautiful...absolutely breathe taking. Virtual cookies to those who can tell me the holiday that they're wedding falls on! Please review! Ya guys see the button on the left side of your screen, click on the go button and start a writing! 


	2. Chapter 2

**_N/A: Okay guys thank you guys for reviewing. I didn't think it would be so popular in the first posting. Who knew. Also I forgot to warn you guys that I don't have a beta. So please bare with me. Oh, and I have to give a shout out to Bookworm, because she has been real kind to me to review most of my stories, and I also have to give a shot out to Kody Wright, who I envy! You girl can write you're ass off! I hope that one of your works gets nominated for next year's Stargate Fan Fiction awards. Oh, about the virtual cookies, you are all right...but I put it on a pagan holiday the day of fertility and all that stuff. Its called Beltane in pagan groups. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi to all my readers, and I can't wait to see what my muse throws at me next for this story! _**

**Chapter Two **

It took a fifteen minutes for Daniel to calm down enough to do the trek up to Jack's office. He kept running through his mind, when those two could have gotten engaged, and came up empty. How could he not have known, I mean Jack and Sam were good, but weren't that good! Maybe he wasn't paying attention these past month? And how did they get over the regs, which have been the biggest adversary of they're budding relationship? He was so much in his thoughts that he didn't notice the closed door to Jack's office intill he walked straight into it. Flashes of red hot pain developed into his head, and luckily, thanks to advice of a certain Lt. Colonel, he had gotten unbreakable glasses, because if it wasn't for that he would be one blind melly jelly (A/N: I'm southern, so sue me!). Abruptly, the door opened to reveal a very inquisitive looking General O'Neil.

"Spacemoneky, you walked into the door **_again_**?" he asked in amused tone of voice. Daniel, who HATED that name with a passion just rolled his eyes and walked passed into his office. Jack, knew what this unscheduled visit was about. He knew that a barrage of many questions was coming. It was Daniel's way of comprehending. So Jack just smiled at the younger man, that he considered a brother and took his seat at his desk. It didn't take long for the first question to flow out Daniel's mouth: "When did this happen?" Jack didn't pretend that he didn't know what he was talking about. It would be useless attempt to get out the hot seat that being secretive had gotten Sam and him into.

Jack leaned back into his chair, trying to give off a meditative air, but failed miserably. He cleared his throat, and Daniel tapped his foot impatiently. "Well..." Daniel prompted. And Jack being usually the impatient one rolled his eyes at Daniel. He **_did_** some explaining to do. Might as well start at the beginning. "Okay, Daniel you remember when we took that trip to my cabin a little while ago?" Daniel shook his head in a yes. " Well, that's where it happen. It was night before we had to make the trip back to Colorado..."

Flash back-

_Jack Cabin-Four months before. _

Everything was cool and calm on a nice calm February day. The lake seemed so peaceful, holding the reflections of the stars. And this night it held a secret. A very beautiful secret, and it seemed that the moon shined its love upon the two figures sitting side by side on Jack's dock. Everything was right with the world. She was happy and whole sitting on his dock, looking over the fish less lake. It was a perfect night.

It had been two weeks since she broke up with Pete and decided to take a trip (finally) to Jack's cabin, with of course also with Daniel and Teal'c, and she felt a strange weight lifted off her. She felt free of the guilt that she carried with her, and she felt her heart overflow for love of this man. A cold breeze fluttered through her body, and she shivered in reaction.

"Cold?" he asked softly. She didn't answer, she couldn't seemed to form the words to speak. Her mind was on his voice, and the way it seemed to flow over her like melted chocolate. Yet Jack took it as yes, and began to strip out his jacket and put it over her slim shoulders. She smiled at him, silently thanking him. He was so close now, and she needed something else to warm against the cold February night. She needed him. So before he could pull out her personal space she took the initiative and pressed her lips to his. He didn't react at first. He was shocked. Jack didn't want to pressure her into something right now, not so soon after Pete. He wanted to make sure she was ready before jumping off the cliff of love, but it seemed that she was so very jump now, instead of waiting.

After a couple of moments, his mouth reacted to her touch, and kissed her deeply and more passionate. Telling her with his mouth of his unspoken love. He told her in no certain terms with his lips that she was the only one from him, that no one could replace her in his heart. He pressed her body closer to his and then he wanted more. so he grabbed her without unlatching his mouth from his and pulled her on to his lap, while he communicated his heart with his kiss, and she was so very happy to reply speaking her feelings that she kept bottled up inside.

For long moments they kissed intill the air in their lungs screamed. They still couldn't speak, so for now, they concentrated on breathing. They're foreheads connected in sign of their deep love and connection. Jack of course was the first to break the silence with a "Wow."

She replied with a quite girlish giggle.

He tisk, tisked at her. "No giggling, Carter." She rolled her eyes at one of his childish rules, and the fact that they just made out and he was still calling her 'Carter'. Another tool of his from distancing himself from her, like sir or Colonel/General was for her.

"It's Sam, Jack." He smiled at her, she called him his name. Didn't call him sir. It was diffently another step in the right direction.

"Okay Sam." And she beamed at him, making him want her all the more. Which was not good, being that she was on his lap, and that she was in very close contact with 'Mr. Happy.' Just then another cold breeze came to justify his point, which he was half disappointed and half relieved about.

"It's getting cold, Sam. Time to go in." She frowned for just a moment. She didn't want this little scene to end, but like all good things everything must come to end. So she got up from his lap, and waited for him to rise from the dock. He rose from the wooden dock, and smiled at her taking her hand in his as they walked up the tiny little hill that the house was founded on. He loved the feel of her hand in his, it felt like it always belonged there. Neither couldn't find anything to say, so they walked up the brief walk up to cabin. Taking in the scenery when---Jack begin to slip and side on something, he looked down—Ice!—_Damnit_! Like always his first concern was Sam. He tried to guide her to safety but before he could they both slipped and fell on ice, both rolling down the hill tangled with each other.

They rolled intill they ended at the beginning of dock. Jack felt like his whole body was going to break. His knee's were killing him, and all he wanted to do was take a nice soak in a tub full of Epsom salt. Before he could go deeper into the fantasy of the tub, he heard a soft moan underneath him. He very carefully rolled himself over, so she could be on top. _Down boy, get your mind out of the gutter, she could be seriously hurt for cryinoutloud ! _

She lifted her head from his shoulders, looked around, and noticed her position and blushed deep scarlet. "Sorry s..Jack." she said in almost a whisper.

"No problem, Sam. No problem at all." He replied with his customary 'smart ass' smirk. She playfully hit him on the shoulder. The man could be soooo very wicked sometimes. Yet he always seemed to keep her on her toes, something else that she loved about him: He was never ever boring! Suddenly, she saw something shine in the moonlight. She gave her surroundings a cursory glanced, and found something that it was round and silver. Jack must of saw that look of curiosity on her face because he asked what was wrong. Sam only shook her head and reached over him to pick up what looked like a shinny silver sapphire ring.

"What do you got there, Sam?" he inquired in an amused voice. She looked down onto her palm, careful not to show what she found to Jack. She smiled to herself, she had felt a weight in her or rather his jacket pocket. And she was old enough to know what this ring was. A part of herself should be shocked, or concerned being it was only two weeks after her break up with Pete, but she could only feel a giddy happiness simmer in her soul, and heart.

"Sam?" he asked a little bit more concerned. She opened up her palm to show him what she found, and she heard him gasp. _So did mean he knew what this was?_! "So Jack, what do you have to say for yourself." She asked in a mockingly chiding tone. He looked at her eyes, and he knew that she wasn't upset, and being as smart as she was knew what it was. He was going to put it in the Cabin safe when she went to bed, but fate obviously thought it was time to show her. He gave her one of his knowing smirks, and then he said something that she knew

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

He suddenly sat up so she was straddling him vertically. He took the ring in her hand. He wasn't thinking, only feeling. Only reacting. Maybe this would be the end of him. Or maybe this was only the beginning.

"Marry me?" She gasped. Sam knew it was coming after she found the ring moments ago, but him saying it made it more real. She looked down into brown eyes. His aged face, and the childishness that hadn't fade over the years. This man who was apart of her, a man who she wanted to wake up to every morning, who made her life more complete and full. Who even when she was mad at him, could steal her heart even then. This man that she couldn't think of being without, of not sharing a life with. Sam was very okay with this.

"Sam?" he asked softly

"Yes." He took his free hand and cupped her cheek. Looking into her eyes, searching for truth. For confirmation.

"Are you sure?" She gave him one his brilliant smiles and shook her head. "Yes, Jack I'm have never been more sure of anything in my whole entire life." He took the ring, and slid it upon her middle finger, which even that seemed to fit perfectly, and then sealed this engagement with a kiss. A kiss that was an open door to other ones that they would have in their future together.

End of flashback-

"Omigod, you guys have been engaged for going on five months!" gasped Daniel in shock. So they had been together for five months and Daniel had no clue. He so wanted to bang his head on the hard surface of the desk in front of him. He would bet his life savings that Teal'c (who knew everything, by the way!) knew all this time.

"Yep, and before you start a sputtering... I just told Teal'c this morning, because I kinda figured out that he knew, already. I was just confirming that for him, and the reason we didn't tell you guys, because we didn't want you to get in trouble for covering for us."

To Daniel, it suddenly made sense. It sounded like Jack and Sam to put the needs of their small team a head of their own needs. And speaking of regs, why are they announcing they're relationship now? They were still Commanding officer, and subordinate. So why now, when of course they were still under threat of charges being trumped up on them? "Why are you announcing this now? I mean you could still be in trouble?" He looked into his friend's eyes, begging for his questions to be answered.

"We got tired of hiding it, so we decided to come clean to the Hammond and the President. And for some reason they were not so surprised—he smiled smugly at this—Hammond had a contingency plan all worked out for this. He already had a presidential pardon signed by the former president as a favor to him. So we can get married any time we want, and besides I won't be Sam's direct commanding officer, anymore. Hammond is retiring so he wants me to take over his position as director of Homeworld Security."

Daniel sat back in his chair, shaking his head trying to assimilate all the information that he was now privy to. Jack was leaving the SGC, Hammond was retiring this time for good, and Jack and Sam were free to be with each other. Daniel had only one word to respond to all this: "Wow". Jack nodded his head in agreement. This last month had been a whirlwind of emotions for Sam and him. Both at some time ended up crying, afraid for they're futures, and then the intense relief they both felt at finally being free to be open about their feelings.

"So you're getting married, Jack." Said Daniel softly. Jack chuckled feeling happier than he had remembered feeling in a very long time. He was getting married to the woman who saved his life, who saved his soul, and who he would love intill they put him six foot under.

"Yeah I am." If he had cigars in his office, this would be a moment to light one up. He felt like celebrating, like dancing around his office, even though he wouldn't do it for the fear of the CC security cameras capturing it on tape. Then something popped into Jack's mind. A question that he needed to ask one of his best friends on this earth. A question for a long time he didn't think he would ever able to ask.

"Hey Daniel?"

The man looked up from his own turbulent thoughts, and smiled at the older man. "Yeah, Jack?"

"Be my best man?" he asked almost timidly. The younger broke out in a wide bright smile, making him younger than his thirty five plus years. Daniel's bright with unshed tears, it meant more to him than anything that Jack could say. In Daniel's mind, Jack was his best man at his wedding to Sha're, even though at the time he didn't know that he was getting married at the time. Daniel stood up out of chair and chuckled in a very childlike way. "I would be honored, Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

N/A Hey guys thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I had fun writing it, this particular chapter was harder for me to write. About betaing I tell you the truth. I don't won't to lie to you guys or make excuses...You have to trust the person that Beta your works alot and there's no one I particularly trust enough to Beta my work. Expect my friend April who happens to be moving to Ontario, Canada. So all of my works are unbetad . If that bothers you, then I suggest that you don't read my stories. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to be honest. Anyway this piece should be about ten chapters long. Oh, by the way Sann, that is sooo awesome that you actually got married at Garden of the God's. I saw it and I really thought it was the perfect place (instead of the gate room.) Again suggestions on what mayhem that I should put our favorite couple in is always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

_(The engagement party)_

"Beer...check. Ribs...Check Hotdogs...Check...Chips...Check." Jack said looking over the supplies for the barbecue that was due to start in less than an hour. He had already got the grill up and running, and the only thing he was waiting for was for Teal'c and Daniel to get here (AKA-his bodyguards.) Sam was buzzing around do god knows what, and he was left his future father in law. Talk about uncomfortable. He checked over the supplies one more time, trying to get from under Jacob's unflinching stare. Which by the way was starting to really creep him out.

"Hey Jack you look a little under the weather." Mocked Jacob. For you see Jacob already knew that something was up with Jack and Sam. "Um...Jake I'm fine." Croaked Jack. Jacob inwardly chuckled at the look of terror that quickly appeared in his eyes, replaced by the Special ops mask. Jack was like a warrior that was about to go to war. Jacob shook his head at Jack. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his daughter was happy about something (and ten guess as to why...hmmm) It was like an aura that glowed around her features, making her look so much like an angel. His angel. Times like this he missed Jennifer the most. Selmac, tried to comfort him. After almost twenty years after his wife's death, these important times he missed her the most. Jacob put filed that thought away for another day. Right now, he was perfectly content on stirring Jack up. (his favorite pass time, by the way.)

"So what's up, Jack?" Selmac starting her inter ranting about not torturing Jack, but an old man had to have his fun too. And this was so much fun.

"Aww, you know...Saving the planet, kicking Gauold ass...same old, same old." Jacob narrowed his eyes at the younger man. He knew something was up, and Selmac (who for the last four years thought of Sam as its daughter, too ) wanted answers. And Jacob was going to get it if he had to kick Jack's ass to get them.

"Jack, what's going on between you and my daughter?" Abruptly Jack dropped the bottle of beer on the floor. His whole body instantly taunt with tensions, his face pale as a ghost. Another confirmation that Jacob was on the right trail.

"JAAACK!" cajoled Jacob.

"Okay, Okay, but I've got to call Sam in here first. SAM, COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Jacob, (who raised both eyebrows at Jack calling his daughter Sam) snatched a beer from the counter, he had a weird feeling that he was going to need it, even though Selmac hated beer he was going to ignore that today. Jack took Jacob's led, and grabbed a beer and stepped over the mess that he was going to clean up after this discussion, it would be an excuse to leave the conversation if he had to.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal a Sam, wearing those tight low rise jeans he loved so much, paired off with a silk chamois shirt. As she walked she took in the scene that was before her. Jack, looking like he wanted to run screaming from the room, and a very amused looking Jacob Carter. And like everyone who knew Jacob well, knew that when Jacob had that look on his face, it was time to run for cover.

"What's going on here?" she asked quietly. Jacob looked over his daughter, then to Jack and she figured it out in ten seconds flat. Her father, knew something was up. You see, for the last five months, she rarely saw her father only for a couple moments here, a couple moments there. She understood of course, that he was a Tokra, and that duty sometimes came first to spending time with her, but she missed him all the same. And now that he spent sometime in a non professional setting he could see beyond the illusion of being plutonic that they had set up months ago, so no one could see what that their relationship once again had changed.

"Guys?" he prompted. Jack instantly knew this was going to be worse than the stunt he pulled with Daniel a week earlier. "Jacob, there is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it..."

"Dad we're getting married." Interrupted Sam, which in return got a glare from Jack. Jacob just blinked at the couple. His mouth hanging open to the floor. His eyes as wide as saucers. He shook his head as to clear it of all the thoughts that filtered in his head at the same time. He was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. Selmac just laughed in cheered in his head. /ABOUT TIME/

"Dad say something."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS! Do you know what this could do to your careers? I mean I know that you lov...care about each other...you have to be blind not to see it, but how do you figure that you're going to get out of this!

They looked at each other and the first time since Jack had gotten himself into this conversation he smiled.

"Look, Jake we are not going to be brought up on charges...you see the former president of the united states pardon us before he got out office. And besides, Hammond is retiring so I'm going to take over his post as director of Homeworld Security. So she won't be under my chain of command, anymore."

Jacob Carter didn't think he could be more shocked that his daughter was getting married to her commanding officer or the fact that they weren't going to be brought up on charges. Jack was a good man, and his daughter obviously loved him, and for all the grief that she had been through all of her life, she dissevered to be happy. And this man obviously made her happy. And to be truthful he wouldn't want any other man to marry his daughter.

Jacob stood up out his stool that he been sitting on. And cracked a lopsided smile at the couple who were holding hands. He put out his hand, and Jack gratefully shook his hand. Sam looked positively relieved_ Another hurdle down several thousand to go intill the wedding_, she thought to herself.

"So now I can safely assume that you're not kill me now..." said Jack in a teasing tone.

"Maybe, Maybe not..." replied Jacob.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

The day after that unscheduled chaos, seemed to go a little easier for Jack and Sam. Everyone came, expect those unlucky people who had to stay on skeleton crew, but hey they worked on a classified military base, so they couldn't complain. Anyway, Teal'c and Daniel shortly arrived with Jonas, and his girlfriend Yasmine to the party. Jack had invited him to this particular party, even though Jonas was wondering why, but he didn't give up the chance to mingle with his old friends from the SGC. Janet also arrived, with Cassie, and her new boyfriend Chris that she met on campus. Which of course, Jack who figured out that his god given duty as 'god father' to put the fear of god in Cassandra's boyfriends. The poor boy during the 'interrogation' almost fainted when he got a look at Teal'c.

Felger and Chloe (who I am happy to report are dating now.) showed up, because Sam felt that she needed to invite him. He looked much happier now being that he wasn't secretly worshipping her from a far, and Chloe looked like she was about to float off in a cloud (isn't love grand?) Gen. Hammond flew in from D.C. and was accompanied by his daughters, Allison and Doreen, and their families (including their dog Bart if, you haven't guessed it, Jack named that him).

Siler showed up with this cute blond nurse, Alissa that worked with Janet. She along with Janet had basically patched Siler more times than they can count. Something must of sparked between the unlikely couple, because they're were looking pretty cozy together sitting on the picking table in the corner.

Reynolds, showed with his wife Beatrice and their kids Lulu and Luke (twins of course). Shortly after the rest of SG-2 showed up with their families. Jack who was grilling the ribs, that he bought earlier looked over the turn out, and dreaded the announcement. He knew that it was something that he had to do, but he hated being the spotlight more than anything. Sam who was sitting on picnic table only a couple meters away from him, caught his eyes, her blue eyes shinning telling him that everything was going to be okay. It was always like that for him. When ever he felt that he was about to fly off the deep end, she was always there with him telling him that everything was going to be okay.

He looked around the scene before him. Kids running after Bart, Allison's daughter Vicki was the fastest of the five other kids. He laughed at the scene, it made him dream of a future where instead of Vicki and Bart running across the yard it was their kids running and playing around his...their yard. If someone had told him eight years ago, after everything that happened with Charlie that he would once again be here in a point of his life he thought he left forever...well he would thought that they had seriously damaged some brain cells.

"Hey Jack are you okay?" asked a voice. Jack turned around and saw Daniel holding a half empty beer in his hand, staring at him with his topaz eyes. Jack shrugged. He was fine, better than okay now. "Yeah, spacemonkey I'm fine." Daniel was in too good of a mood to whine about the nick name that Jack had bestowed upon him the first year of their adventures together. "So when are you going to tell them?" he whispered so that Sgt. Davis who was passing by the barbecue pit with another beer in his hand.

"After we eat." Daniel nodded his head and then headed off to talk some shop talk with Jonas and Felger who was surrounded by Sam's assistants. He looked over to his boss, and his future father –in- law laughing at joking about only god knows what. Sam, Allison, Chloe, Janet, and Doreen talking an excitably about something, which Jack guessed it had something to do with him, because Sam was blushing a nice beet red. He looked over her body, and found himself harding at the thought. She was so beautiful, and she was his (finally). Jack felt lighter than a feather. So deep in to his thoughts he didn't notice that smoke was rising from the grill. A thick black smoke. When finally the smell of fire came to his nose he looked over and saw that his sleeve was on fire. He yelped and the whole crowd stop talking like it was on cue, and stared up in horror as they saw Jack's shirt go up in flames. Sam, was the first to get to him, she got a bucket of ice that was there for the drinks and poured over his body.

She pat him down, making sure that all the flames were out. When she saw that his favorite Hawaiian shirt was now a bunch of burnt rags, instead of a ball flames she finally let herself breathe. "Are...you...are you alright?" He shook his head. Their no burns on him, the shirt wasn't burning for too long (thank god). "Well, we can't even have a normal cookout, without something happening, eh?" he said teasingly. Which was another indication that he was okay.

She playfully slapped the back of his head. The movement wasn't lost on the on lookers. Some looked at each other dumbstruck. This was not the normal behavior of Gen. O'Neil and Lt. Colonel Carter. Something was diffently up. Now for the most of the party they kept themselves separated, but now that they are together they could notice the difference. They're were happy, even O'Neil who was completely had a burnt toast look to him, seemed to be glowing with happiness. Could it be, that those two had finally got their act together?

"Go inside, get yourself clean up." He wagged his eyebrow at her telling her in no certain terms that she could come up with him, and she glared at him, knowing that the announcement of their engagement was minutes away, and that it would spoil the surprise that they had for their friends and family. He winked at her and went inside.

She looked over the people was staring at her.

"Jack's fine, he just needs to get cleaned up. As you were..." she slightly ordered the crowd who broke out in laughter, jeers. George and Jacob looked at each other and shook their heads at each other. "George I hope you brought your video camera with you." The Major General looked to his accomplice and friend and smiled. "You bet your Tokra ass I did." He said as patted his pants pocket.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

One shirt, and 15 minutes later Gen. Jack O'Neil stepped out on to his yard that he was hosting his barbecue. Looking fresh, and not looking worst for ware. He looked around and spotted Sam talking to her father and Gen. Hammond. She was laughing at something, that her father said, and caught his eyes across the yard. From one look she knew it was time. She quickly said something and headed over to the porch. "So it time?" she whispered to him. He shook his head in confirmation. She took his hand in his and took a deep breath.

He took a beer bottle and clinked the barbecue tongs together. Making a sound that obviously meant that it was time for the party to pay attention. Daniel and Teal'c looked at each and took a deep breath in unison. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Hey guys, first of all I want to thank of you for coming, and drinking up all my beer, and food.- The crowd laughed at his weak, and lame joke- But I have an ulterior motive for bringing you guys here today." There was a silence. Even the dog stop moving, and just stared at Jack, like he knew that something was coming.

"It time to tell you guys, that Sam and I been keeping a secret from all of you. For the last five months, Sam and I have been together, but it more than that-he took another deep breath-Sam and I are going to get married."

There was another loud moment of silence. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop. Sam was on the verge of running, and Jack just waited for a response. Then there was a clap coming from Gen. Hammond himself, which made the whole of the crowd join in. There was a cheering, and laughing. "About Damn time." Said Ferritti who was clapping whole heartily. While Cassie ran to them and hugged them.

Sam beamed, she was relieved that this was over. She took him in her arms and hugged him tight, which gave the crowd another reason to cheer louder, obvious about the neighbors hearing it. Then Ferritti, who Jack promised to hunt him down and kill him later, decided to start chanting "Kiss her, Kiss her." Which Jack, who had been without her most of the day decided to oblige him...this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**_N/A : Thanks so much for the great reviews. I would like to thank especially froggy, Ilovesg1, and bookworm. Bookworm, thanks for taking your time out your studies for your final exams to read my stories, and thanks for the compliment. I'm blushing (which is wierd because I'm african american.) A note concerning the next chapter, called 'The wedding Dress' It's an actual dress designed by Belini and if you want to get a good look at it, please let me know in your reviews, and I will email you the dress. Anyway, again thank you again, and now on with the show. _**

**Chapter Four **

_(The in-laws)_

Ding Dong.

Jack looked up from the television watching (of course the Simpsons). Sam was in the bathroom taking a quick shower, before she had to go and meet Janet for their Bridal shopping trip. He paused the dvd that he had on, and went to the door. He looked out of the peep hole, and turned an unnatural shade of white.

Ding Dong.

Sam walked into the living room, and saw the look of terror on her Fiancée's face. He looked like he was about to go to war. And that look was never a good look to have when he was in civilian waters. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's going..." he put his finger to her mouth motioning for her to be quiet. She glared him. He was up to something. And why wasn't he opening the door to see who it was?

Ding Dong.

"I know that you're here Jonathan James O'Neill, so open up the door." Jack groaned. She used the full name on him. Damn, he knew he should have called her, but being the commander and chief of the SGC made him a busy person. And he still didn't tell her about Sam, which meant only one thing... He just entered hell.

"You better open this door right now, young man." He looked at Sam who was waiting for an explanation. This was all he needed. His fiancée and that mad woman outside the door both mad at him. Women were going to be the death of them. He took a deep breath and prayed for absolution.

"JOHN!" He opened the door, saw a tall skinny woman who was glowering in anger. Her salt and pepper hair put in a classic chignon, wearing a black and white Chanel suit. Sam blinked, if this who she thought this was, she was in deep shit. The woman gave one last ice glare, and then her eyes swept over Sam, who wearing a bright blue twinset, matching silk skirt, and mules. "Oh, I'm sorry..." The woman blushed. Jack tore his gaze from the woman and looked at Sam and smiled. "No, that's okay, come in...Where's dad?" He opened the door wider inviting the woman in. The walked passed Jack, looking over the house that she had seen one time before. She took a seat on the couch. Waiting for the younger man to introduce them. " He'll be here later on tonight. He had a business meeting that was delayed. So John stop being rude, and introduce us..." He looked at her matching brown eyes and shuddered.

"Oh...Er... Samantha Carter, I would like for you to meet my mother, Maddie O'Neill." Sam shook her hand "Nice to meet you." The woman gazed over taking everything in about the younger woman and then looked to her son with a look of approval.

"So that's why you been too busy to meet your dear old mom." Jack blushed, and Sam inwardly chuckled. This was going to be interesting. Jack didn't speak of his family at all. So when she pictured Jack's mother, this woman didn't seem to fit the profile at all. She was so poised, a woman of high society. And Sam suddenly felt inadequate to this woman.

"So this is Sam. Hmm...very interesting." Of the five times since she seen him in the last eight years, he mentioned Sam only once. And she saw the look in his eyes when he said her name. It was the same look that she had saw in his father's eyes when they first met. Love. He was in love with her. And she could tell that something had changed, because the poor woman looked like she was about to bolt. Actually, Maddie approved of any one that could get her son smiling again. After Charlie, she noticed how much he cut him self from his family. How he tried to drink the pain away, and it personally pained her whenever she saw her child hurt so much.

Jack took the couch across from her and motioned Sam to sit down next to him.

"Mom, Sam is...well...Sam and I are getting Married." The woman stood straight up and looked to her son and her future daughter-in-law and smiled. After Charlie's death, and the divorce from Sarah, she had subtly hinted that it was time to move on. (by meaning of subtle, you mean her trying to set him up with her friend's daughters.) And he looked so happy, which in return made her happy. She got out of her chair and took turns hugging Jack & Sam individually.

"Well that's just like you to just get engaged, and not tell me." She glowered at him. And Sam had a look in his eyes, telling him that they were indeed going to talk about this later. Good lord, he was in trouble with his Mother and his future wife all in the same day. He felt like suddenly skipping off to the cabin in Minnesota.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you, It just happened to slip my mind..." Maddie just shook her head at her son.

"Well I'll forgive you if you take me to Papadora's in town, they have the most delightful Ravioli dish." He looked to Sam to see if was okay. She told him with her eyes that it was okay, and gave him a small smile. She couldn't be mad at Jack for long. One look at those puppy dog eyes and she was a goner.

"Okay, but we we'll wait for dad." Jack's mother shook her head in agreement. Maddie already knew that the moment that she was alone, that she would be on the phone telling his father everything so far. Sam shook her head. This was going to be an interesting night. She could kill Jack for not warning her about his mother. And now she had to cancel her shopping trip with Janet. _Damn. _Sam thought Maddie was nice enough. The older woman had a warmth to her that instantly endeared her to Sam, but she was soooo out her league.

"Look, I got to make reservations at Papadora's, so is it okay that I leave you two alone for a couple of minutes?"

The two women nodded their heads agreement. "Go on Jack." Jack went to his mother and kissed her on cheek, and went into the next room to make the phone to Papadora's. Sam, suddenly thought her tips of her shoes were very interesting.

"Sam?" Maddie called to her concern lacing her voice. Sam head jerked up, and looked up. Blue eyes, met brown and for a second they communicated to each without words. And for the first time since Maddie arrived on the scene, Sam felt that everything was going to be okay.

"Yes, Mrs. O 'Neill?" The woman chuckled at her. "Call me Maddie. Do you want see, something?" Sam blinked at her surprised. "Okay." The older woman pulled a large photo album out her considerably large tote bag that she carried with her. She patted the seat next to her and Sam docilely did what she directed. Maddie opened the album, and saw that she hit pay dirt. The motherload! This pictures, where...baby pictures! Sam looked at the one with obviously baby Jack in a tub splashing around, and she laughed out loud. _I wonder if I can make copies of this! _

JCJCJCJCJC

Two hours later, Jack, Sam and Maddie were sitting in the corner table looking out of the streets of Colorado Springs. The night seemed a little bit dimmed because the moon wasn't out tonight. And Jack was blushing quite frantically as his mother went through another child hood andote of his. The woman was driving him insane, but he quite missed his mother. She was an extraordinary woman. During WW II she had been a nurse, working to save men that had been mortally injured in Paris during the last fight against the Germans, She met his father Connor O'Neil at a local club called the La Rouge near the banks the selene. They had a whirlwind courtship and married three months later in St. Catherine's in Chicago. She later became a doctor at Chicago Memorial and his Father who was honorably discharged after the war opened a pub called Maddie's near the up east side which became an very large chain of bars that are opened throughout the country.

"Jack." He blinked and looked at his waiting mother. Sam patted him playfully on his arm. He was once again deep in his own thoughts. He had to learn to stop that or he would end up worse than having his favorite shirt burnt to shreds.

"I was just telling Samantha about..." Before she could finish her sentence an older man about seventy, walked over to the table and smiled. He was dressed in blue jeans, and a T-shirt that said "Prosaic, sometimes I feel like a nut... sometimes I don't." Sam was amazed, this man looked like an older version Jack, expect his eyes were green instead of brown.

"Hello Darling, I thought that was you." He came up to Maddie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sam, I would like for to meet my husband Connor." Sam stood up and put her arm, in a attempt to shake his hand, but instead Connor smiled, and hugged instead. " So this is Sam, the mystery woman that my Maddie raved about. " She looked to Jack who sheepishly shrugged at him, who in turn glared at his mother who had a very smug look upon her face.

Connor took a seat right beside Maddie. And the foursome sat down in what seemed like an awkward silence. "So Jack, I hear from Maddie that you have something to tell me?"

Jack gulped but he was relieved by Sam who flashed an engagement ring across her face, saw the older man freeze like she had the power to freeze time, and gape at the ring. He knew that ring as sure as he knew anything else. It was his mother's engagement ring, a piece that he thought for sure that his father had lost, but it was here like a falling star.

"Omigod...you're getting married!" Connor said incredulously . Jack took one look at his father's face and laughed. He laughed so hard he thought he might spit out a lung. His mother slapped him across the head (playfully, of course) and tisk tisk him. Connor walked over to his son's fiancée and gave her a another tight bear hug, which Sam seemed to disappear beneath his arms.

After a couple of minutes of stares from the other patrons, Jack and Maddie finally suggested to Connor to let the girl go, and they sat back down at their table, the parents were obviously excited.

"So how did you two meet?" asked his father. Sam and Jack looked at each other nervously, but Maddie of course answered first.

"Sam is Jack's second in command." Replied Maddie dreamily. Maddie was always a closet romantic. So she loved the fact that they had an almost romance novel kinda romance. _Aww...to be young again! _

"Isn't that frown upon?" asked Connor. He was a little bit curious of this woman. She was so much younger than his son, but obviously she stole his heart. And was in the process of stealing his.

"It's a court Marshallable offense, but remember when I told that Gen. Hammond was retiring, Dad? Well he wanted me to take over for him in Washington. So Sam won't be my second in command come June."

"Okay, I understand that son, but isn't being with Sam now against the rules?"

"Well um-he took a sip of water---

"It is, but we got a some help from some connections of that Jack that help us bypass the regs." Added Sam.

"Oh, really? Like who?" asked Maddie suspiciously.

"The president?" suggested Jack mockingly. Connor took one look at his son's face and fell into bouts of jovial laughter, and Maddie threw her supper napkin at Jack.

"Yeah, right my Jack friends with the president of the United States." Laughed Maddie. Jack and Sam looked at each other. That was diffently too close for comfort. After the laughter died down, and they went through the third course, Maddie looked at the couple and smiled and then a brilliant Idea came to mind.

"Hey, Sam why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" asked Maddie. Sam smiled and took a sip of water. "Okay, I can introduce you to my maid of honor. Janet Frasier, she's a doctor just like you.

" Oh, really? I would love that Darling, but who said we're shopping in Denver. We'll be shopping in New York." At that moment Jack could swear that Sam choked on her white wine.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Hey Thanks for the reviews. I would like to thank Sam and Ivy (oh Ivy don't tell me about computers, right now I'm switching my monitorsjust towrite, and submit thisstory!)for joining us here. You going to enjoy it, I promise. Also I would like to remind you guys out there if you want thesee the wedding dress. (like see a pic of it) tell me in yourreviews and I'll email ya! Um...for bookworm. Justbecause you asked so nicely about Twin expectations (my first fic) I'llupdate it as soon as this story is over. For me this is the closestthing to actually seeing a wedding happening on the show. And I want all you guys to be a part of it! Anyway thanks and I'll see you guysat the Bachelor party, next chapter !

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_(The wedding Dress)_

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were sitting in Jack's living room wanting to die. Really suicide was an option right now, but before you go and call the local mental institution. The reason why they wanted to shoot themselves was because every airman, every scientist, every doctor of every kind that worked at the SGC, was after Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c for invitations to wedding. And then to put icing on the cake of Jack's day, he had a call from the venue where the reception was supposed to take place. The Raddission, of course. The manger of the hotel couldn't find the reservations for the Ball room that Sam had managed to do THREE MONTHS ago. And if Jack couldn't persuade the man to honor Sam's agreement he wasn't going to be bombarded by a very pissed Fiancée.

"Are you alright, O'Neill?" asked a concerned Teal'c.

"No, I think that I won't make till the two months to the wedding."

"What's up Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Well, you know that we're having the reception at the Raddission right?"

"Yes."

"Well the idiots can't find our reservations." Teal'c left eyebrow went up. He knew that O'Neill was stressed about this wedding, and he could see why. On Chulak wedding preparations weren't as half as stressful as earth weddings. Teal'c 's Mind wandered to a memory of Drey'ac and his wedding thirty years ago. How she looked as the desert sands of Chulak stirred in the wind. And then he looked at O'Neill, a person that he thought as brother. He inwardly smiled at the man. It was about time that Gen. O'Neill and Col. Carter that took that finial step. Then suddenly he got an idea. He nodded his head towards O ' Neil, and Daniel after nine years knew what that meant.

" Maybe I can persuade the supervisor of this hotel to change his mind." Replied Teal'c. The two other males present looked at each other, then looked at Teal'c. They're was always some advantages to having Teal'c as a friend. One of the many was the fact that he could intimidate any one with just one look. A sly smile came across Jack's face, and Daniel had a feeling that he might have to use his diplomatic skills to get them out this one.

JCJCJCJCJC

New York, was well New York. It was more beautiful than the last time she remembered. Sam felt so small amongst the millions of people she must have passed by. It had been almost ten years since she had been in New York, and that was just passing through to some new assignment in some new town, but now she had three days away from the chaos that which is called the SGC, to explore the city. Jack was at home, by himself. Which was the only thing she missed. He was such a huge part of her life. And it was always hard to leave him, but at last...shopping was a nice compensation. And how they shopped! Down 5th Avenue, in Bloomingdales, in Nemien Marcus, Macys's, and Kohl's.

"Good Lord I thought I was a pro when it came to shopping, but Maddie totally put us to shame." Whined Janet. Sam and Cassie chuckled at that. They were all waiting for Maddie's shopping bags to be put in the trunk, while Maddie herself was talking to an old friend she saw in Kohl's.

"Well I guess I can never complain to Cassie anymore, when she takes me shopping." Replied Sam.

Cassie rolled her eyes, and got in the mini van cab. Suddenly there was a tap on Sam's shoulders, and she turned around to see...Major Paul Davis, with a nice looking red head with legs that went forever.

"Major Davis...what a surprise to see you here in New York." He laughed at her, his face looking so much younger than he she had ever previously seen it.

"Well I had some down time, and thought I show Bree here a good time in my favorite city of all time, but I'm surprised to see you and Dr. Frasier too. So are you here in New York for business or pleasure Colonel?" Bree's eyes bugged out in her sockets. A female Colonel, this would be the first she ever encountered one.

"You're an Colonel?" asked Bree awestruck.

Janet and Sam looked at each other, and laughed. Since she got promoted earlier this year, it was always fun to see the shock expressions when they realized that she was Colonel, especially the men who thought she was she wringing hands secretary or a fresh face Lieutenant.

"Yes ma'am, I am." She said smugly. As Just then Maddie noticed that Janet and Sam had gotten into a conversation with a very nice looking couple. She walked up to them to say hi, and to get a move on the next shopping location.

"Sam, are you going to introduce me?" asked Maddie.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maddie, this is Major Paul Davis a colleague of both Jack and I, and Major Davis this Jack's mother Maddie O'Neil." Davis's eyes shot up in shock. This was Jack's mother? Why was Sam in New York with Jack's Mother? For now he put those questions away, and became a pivotal of good manners, and smiled brightly at the older woman.

"Nice to meet you."

"And it nice to meet you too. I'm always glad to meet a friend of Jack's." She smiled at him.

"So what brings you here, Col. Carter?" he asked again. Now he was very, very curious.

"Uh...well we're on a shopping trip..."

"Were trying to buy a wedding dress for Sam, but she's so damn picky." Added Maddie.

"MADDIE!" said Sam shocked at the older woman's words.

It didn't take Davis to put two and two together. He looked to Maddie, Janet, and Sam. A big grin spreaded across his face. Their were a many who knew that those that Jack and Sam had feelings for them, he also knew that Jack was moving up the chain of command and this must be the prime reason for doing so.

"Congratulations, Colonel. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you..."

HONK! HONK!

" 're ya guys gonna stand there all days or ya going to get in the cab!" shouted the impatient cabby.

Sam rolled her eyes, and shrugged. " Well be there in a minute!"

"Well that looks like that's our cue, I'll see you later...and I'll make sure that you get an invitation! Bye!" And with that, Janet, Sam, and Maddie climbed into the cab and were off to the newest shopping adventure, leaving Davis and Bree looking after it in a state shock.

"Well I can't wait to tell the guys at the Pentagon! Danvers owes me $200!"

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

The three men piled into Jack's truck and headed in the direction to Raddission. Jack was a lot happier than had been since Sam left with his mother to New York. He was finding it harder and harder to be without her. Yet he knew if he didn't let her go to this shopping trip with his blessings he would never hear the end of it from his mother. Speaking of parents, he thought back to when his dad had met the rest of his team. He had to chuckle at that.

Flash back

They were having a boy's night, since the girls were off doing 'girls stuff' so it was poker night. He invited the sheriff, Jim Wilkes who he was good friends with (and had already wittled an invitation out Jack). He was also surprised that Connor, himself wanted to be on the game. The man hadn't played poker since Jack was 17 yrs old. Connor, then thought himself the master of poker. So when Jim had called earlier to let him know that he was picking up the beer, and invited himself along, and Connor said to count him in also, it didn't bother Jack one bit, and he was all for winning money off his own father.

So around seven Teal'c showed up in his Ford Liberty, and Connor (who was on the porch looking at the stars at the time.) Visibly paled as the very large Jaffa walked up to him and bowed. Showing him the respect that a father was due. (a Chulak tradition.) Teal'c stood on the porch about to go in, when Jack went out side to check on his father and smiled at the reaction that Teal'c presence got. It was always the same, but most who know him well...know that he at times he can be dangerous, when the situation arose when he needed to be, but for the most part he was gentle giant (expect if you get on his bad side.)

"Oh, Teal'c you just met dad, dad this is Teal'c. The older man, who suddenly got his equilibrium back, smiled at the Jaffa. "Hello, nice to meet you." "It is also nice to meet you." The older man blinked. Teal'c was so formal, and sooo...tall. Jack just smiled at the bigger man. "Hey Teal'c can you drag that beer chest in the basement up here?" Teal'c just slightly bowed and headed inside.

The rest of the night went smoothly enough. Connor liked all of his friends, and could tell that the three men were really close. Connor & Maddie couldn't have one than more children, which made Jack miss out on the experience of having brothers and sisters. And it used to sadden him. Now for some reason fate had given his son a chance to have that now at the age of fifty.

End Flashback

Jack blinked up from his thoughts and recognized the street that they were on. He looked at the tall building that was the Raddission, and smiled this was going to be fun. The threesome got out the truck and headed for the Manger's office on the second floor. They got on the elevator, and got some strange looks for guests (you would too if they saw you with a 6'4 large African American that looked like he could crush you with one blow.)

When they got to the office, Jack opened the door to see the Manger sleeping in his chair. His head towards the ceiling, mouth all open. Teal'c, and Daniel piled in the office, and Jack slammed the door to get the man's attention. The man jumped up like a scared cat. "Mr...Mr. O'Neill?" Daniel looked at Jack. Maybe he tried this tactic before. Jack in his own right could be a dangerous person when provoked. Over the last nine years he had only seen that look on his face a couple times. It bought a cold shiver down Daniel's spine.

"I'm here at about my reservations." He said in a low tone. Teal'c just stood there as stoic as ever. Making the little mouse of a man jump again. His slightly balding head immersed in sweat.

"You're...You're Reservations?"

"Yes, my reservations the one that Samantha Carter made three months ago."

"Oh, like I said Mr. O'Neill those reservations couldn't be found on the computer."

"Well you better find them...or...well it won't be nice for you."

If there was any color left in the man's already pale face, when Jack and company came to his office was now gone. The man's pale gray eyes looked like they're about to roll up inside his head in fright.

"Y...Yes...Yes Mr. O'Neil..."

And in 15 minutes the Manger came back with a print out of the reservations, and a confirmation code. Jack just smiled and headed out to the truck. Daniel who had been speechless during the whole escapade, finally spoke up. "Jack, did you really had to do that? I mean did you really had to resort to threats?"

Jack turned around and faced the man that he considered a little brother. He had to admit what he just did was a little...Juvenile. He usually didn't like to do crap like that, but Sam was so looking forward to this wedding. And he wanted her to have the wedding that little girls dream about while playing with Barbies. He would do anything for Sam, and to see her going into tears about the wedding reception was not an option for him. Sam was a Lt. Colonel, yet when you strip down all the layers she was girl. A woman. And if learned anything from Sarah, he learned this...that the wedding was the most important day of any woman's life.

"Jack..." The older man sighed, and patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"Look, I know that what I did back there was a little nuts, but there is no way in hell I'm going to let any one upset Sam. And not having a place to through the reception would diffently upset Sam, so I was desperate. And desperate times, comes desperate measures. "

JCJCJCJCJCJC

"Okay this is the last one, Maddie...or I'm going to explode!" exclaimed Sam. She was tired, her feet were hurting so bad that she thought for sure that she would never ever be able to stand again. Cassie was still in her stride, but Janet was in the same boat she was or worse. She wore a skirt and high heels (can you say Ouch!) Maddie just smiled smugly, knowing that it might be the last one for today, but tomorrow was a whole different story. For Maddie, it was a gift to now have a daughter to do these things with.

Now, she loved Jack more than her own life, but she was sadden that he was the only child that they could have. Maddie wanted a whole litter, but after Jack was born it became dangerous to have any more. She couldn't rightfully care another baby to term. And it saddened her so badly because she always dreamed of having a little girl.

Yet god works in mysterious ways sometimes she guessed, because fifty years later she was granted with a beautiful future daughter in law, who in the three short days that she had known her, Sam had wormed herself into her heart. A place that Sarah, even though she never mentioned it to Jack, never quite made it herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Sarah. She was nice of enough girl, but she didn't quite endear herself to Maddie. Sam was missing out on mother, and she was missing out on the daughter. And somehow over the three days they seemed to fit. She also took to Janet, and the doctor's adopted daughter Cassie. They were very sweet girls. At first when Janet and Cassie showed up on Jack's door step both were a little timid, especially Janet.

She had heard of Maddie O 'Neill, but she didn't think that such a celebrated pediatrician was connected to Jack. It wasn't that Jack wasn't smart. (even though sometimes he made her doubt it.) He was very perceptive person, and Janet had read his file...he had bachelors degree in Astronomy, and spoke four languages (do to his Special Ops missions. ) Yet she didn't even realized that his parents Margaret O'Neil and Connor O'Neil (the beer tycoon.) At first when she met her, Janet was so nervous, and afraid of this brilliant woman, but older woman had the ability to make any body feel at ease, and soon she was laughing and joking together.

"Maddie, where are we going?" inquired Sam breaking Janet & Maddie out her silent reverie.

"To Maxi's on 12th and 3rd. I didn't know why I didn't take you to her at first. It's one of the best boutiques in New York. I'm sure we would be able to find the right dress for your wedding."

Sam just nodded, she could only hope. Suddenly the cab stopped in front of a small brown stone. In front of had a sign that said: Maxi's . They got out and took their packages out of the trunk, and went inside the quaint boutique. In the window was a beautiful dress, that was silver with a halter, with criss cross straps in the back like a corset. _Hmm...maybe I could buy that for later. _

They looked around and found several clothing racks, she looked through them, and saw a mixture of bridal stuff, T-shirts "I'm getting married in the morning." for the bride. And then on the walls were wedding dresses. Each one as beautiful as the last. She couldn't decide what to try on first. A renewed fever that Sam had thought that died in Bloomingdales at the marker of the tenth puffy dress she had to don on for the amusement of Janet, Cassie, and Maddie.

"So do you think you put yourself up to another round?" asked a very amused Maddie. Sam hugged her and smiled back. A lot happier than she had been at the beginning of this expedition. "Yep, I think I ready."

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Two hours later, and fifteen gowns later. Sam was about to change her mind. As beautiful as these dresses were, none of them screamed 'buy me' for her. Every one was either too plain or too extravagant for her taste. She was beginning to wish for death...or a Zat blash. Either one was cool with her at the moment. All of sudden there was a squeal coming from the other end of the boutique, which was strangely absent of customers, expect for the four women, and the owner who name (another ten guesses to what...) Maxi, was laughing at us.

Apparently Maddie, and Maxi were good friends (and it didn't help that she knew that Maddie would be spending a fortune), and she was happy to oblige Maddie's request for a private session. Sam ran across the room to the fitting rooms were in located in the left hand corner of the shop. "Cassie...Janet?" she asked concern taking a vice grip in her voice. "In here Sam." Answered a familiar voice. Sam opened the fitting room door and found Cassie in a beautiful strapless lavender gown that fit over her beautiful twenty one year old curves.

"This is the one." Said Cassie softly. Sam fair features crinkled in confusion. This dress is diffently not a wedding gown, but a bridesmaid's dress. A very beautiful bridesmaid dress. "This is why you were screaming!" she asked exasperated. The younger woman giggled, and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but this is sooo beautiful, and I would knock Chris's socks off in this dress, when he comes to the wedding."

Sam looked over the dress, and smiled. At least she could break the tradition of the 'ugly' bridesmaid dress. Hell, if she wasn't the bride she would buy it herself. Sam smiled and nodded, Janet who was on the little conservative side, would not like that dress. Yet in that dress maybe she end up with a date by the end of this massive wedding. Janet came out of the other fitting room, looking over the identical dress of Cassie's in disgust.

"There is no way in hell, I'm wearing this..."

Actually Janet looked like she could stop traffic. Her hair that was usually in a nice up do was long on her shoulders. The color of the dress seemed to her emphasize her golden complexion. Sam just blinked at her, this woman was going to outshine the bride.

"Janet...you look...you look really good." Replied Sam.

Janet blinked at Sam shocked. Then she looked down at her dress, then at Sam. And smiled.

"SAM, CASSIE, JANET!" They heard Maddie shout. The threesome looked at each other and followed her voice into a cordoned off room in the back. They didn't ask questions, they were taught early on in the three days that they had known each other that it better to not ask any questions. Better for your sanity that is...

They entered the room and they all froze in that spot. Standing in the middle of the small room was a mannequin dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown. It was tulle, with flowers sewn into the bodice. The dress had an off the shoulder neckline, that had tight waist that filled out into a mermaid like skirt. It was beautiful and elegant, and simple in design.

Maddie stood in a corner with a huge smile on her face. Looking like the cat that ate the cream. "Samantha Carter, I would like to introduce you to your wedding dress."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_(The Bachelor Party)_

_N/A: Hey guys! Thanks for you three people who reviewed last time. Also I would like to say that they are people out there who read this and don't review, and I would like so very much to hear from you about this story. I do take anonymous reviews , so feel free. I sent out the wedding dress through some of you're guys emails. So check it out and be amazed at my own fashion sense. Actually I was going to design the dress myself...but I got caught up in something else. The bachelor party and the bachelorlette party are going to be the funniest by far. The wedding is going to be sappy so be warned...I suggest to you to get your Kleenex out. Anyway, on with the show! _

* * *

It was a month later when the Bachelor party was brought up to Jack when he thought his life couldn't get any worse. You see the last month had been about fittings (for Sam's dress), the suit shopping that Jack and the boys had to do. Which any person who knew Jack well knew that he hated to dress up. So about an hour looking through what he thought was endless supply of identical tux's, his mother, decided him to buy a Ralph Lauren suit, that probably cost more than he made in a year. Speaking of Maddie, she had taken the role of wedding coordinator (thankfully), because to be truthful, Sam and Jack had no idea what to do. Like for example the chaos that ensued over the gift registry. It started three weeks ago when people started coming up to them asking where they could go ahead with the gift registry. The problem was the Jack and Sam had no clue as to where they're were going to set one up. 

So after the hundredth question about the registry, Jack's mom who had decided to stay in Colorado Springs intill after the wedding, and although Connor said that he would stay too, he would have to go back to Chicago for Business trips occasionally. Sam really tried to persuade Maddie and Connor to stay at the house, but Maddie who had a sly smile on her face was still very adamant about them staying at a hotel. At any rate, Maddie had set up a registry with 'The Knot.' A website that was just for people getting married. And low and behold the problem was solved like magic. Also Maddie had found a DJ for the reception, and she found Caterer. She took care of the RSVP's from the invitations that were sent out after the engagement party.

So blissfully all Sam had to worry about was the fittings, the dry runs of the hair and make-up. And her father showing up. Which he promised that he would do everything that he could to be there for her wedding day.

So a week after the Registry fiasco, Ferritti who had been a pain in Jack's ass since the engagement party decided to bug him about the bachelor party at lunch one Friday afternoon. Jack had pressured Daniel (whom as the best man the bachelor party was his responsibility ) to get on with the planning , because a certain airman was driving him nuts. Now for the most part Daniel was a calm, reasonable person, but when he was pressured to the breaking point, Jack had at some point restrain Daniel from choking the life out of the man during that long week.

Personally, Daniel had been too busy trying to help save the world from the latest disaster to even think about it intill then. He was very at a blank as what to do. Was he suppose to hire a stripper (and risk certain death by Sam.) or try to have what he thought would a whole bunch of airmen and marines try to have a civil party...Hmm...yeah right! Daniel groaned, wishing that he didn't have to think of what to do. And then a brilliant beyond brilliant idea came to mind. Could he get away with it? Or would the humiliation over this live on forever in the corridors of the SGC? He had to try goddamnit! So with the idea firmly in his head, and enough coffee in his system to power the SGC for life...ran out his office and headed for Sam's lab on level 27.

When he got there he saw that she had a welding goggles on, with a blow torch firmly in her left hand, working on some unknown experiment. Daniel, who had learned over the years to never bother her when she had combustible stuff in her hands, sat back and waited intill she was finished. After what had seemed like an eternity of waiting. The blow torch flicked off, and she removed the mask.

"Hey Sam, did I ever tell you that remind me of Jennifer Beals in Flashdance with that blow torch in your hand." She rolled her eyes at him, and threw a near by napkin at him, which he artfully dodged. "So what brings you to my humble lab?" she asked in amused tone. He bit his lip nervously trying to find a right way to say this. "Daniel..." Shit! He might as well just be blunt.

"Sam would you object to a stripper at Jack's bachelor party?" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She knew that question was coming. She had known since Ferritti starting bitching and moaning about it for the last month or so. It was a debatable subject for all brides-to-be everywhere. She knew that she trusted Jack with her life, and her heart...but to have a barely clad woman jumping up and down on him made Sam see red.

" I don't think I can handle that Daniel." He was half relieved, and half disappointed, though he tried very hard not to show it.

"That's okay, Sam. Look, I have to get back to my translations of that artifact that SG-7 brought back, but I'll talk to you later." He waved at her and headed back to his office, oblivious to Janet who was walking briskly in the other direction...intill he slammed into her...hard! He blinked and blushed as he got himself up from floor. "Um...sorry Janet. He said as he helped her up. She smiled at him, and then she went into full fledge giggles. " That's okay Daniel, I should pay more attention to where I was going.- She patted her self off quickly-I'll see you later Daniel." And was walking in hurried strides to her destination.

" I wonder what that was about?" he murmured to himself.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Janet walked into Sam's lab, Who the occupant pretending to study the something of importance on the computer. Her best friend (who is too damn perceptive for Sam's taste sometimes) stopped in her tracks, knowing that something was wrong. She carefully walked over to Sam, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sam turned around and smiled at the shorter woman.

"Sam what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." She replied just as softly.

The woman took the stool across from her, sat down determinedly, and waited for the truth to be told.

"Sam what's wrong, and don't tell me nothing." Janet spoke in that same tone she reserved for Cassie or Jack.

"I Know that I'm being silly, but Daniel just came to ask if it was okay for Jack to have a stripper at his bachelor party. And all I could think about was the fact that some Malibu Barbie would be all over him...and I saw red. I mean I was really upset about it."

Janet face broke out in an eat shitting grin. "You're Jealous."

Sam at first wanted to deny it, but she couldn't lie to herself. She was jealous as hell. Jack was a handsome guy, even in his fifties. The gray instead of being a sign of his age, made him look well distinguished, and sexy as hell. Personally Sam had seen the pictures of him when he was younger, and she thought that he was like a good bottle of wine...he just got better looking with age. Sam knew for a fact that other women thought so too...

"Yes, I am." She said indignantly. Then Janet did something that made Sam want to kick her short, Kelber elf looking woman's ass. She laughed. She was absolutely falling over in her chair laughing, with tears falling out eyes.

"JANET!" The Doctor stopped for a second, and then took something out of her white lab coat jacket...a Newspaper clipping, and slid across the table to a incensed Samantha Carter. "Go on and read it." Sam narrowed her eyes at her best friend, read the clipping:

**CHIPPENDALE DANCERS COMING TO DENVER FOR**

**ONE NIGHT ONLY!**

**April 10th at Nine O'clock at the Zegfiled Atrium.**

**Only a $25 cover!**

"The Chippendale dancers?" said Sam incredulously. A sly smile came across Janet's face. Excitement burned in her eyes. She looked like a kid in a candy store. "Yeah, and that's where having your Bachelorlette party." Sam jumped off her seat and shook her head at friend_. Has Janet lost her mind!_ "You've got to be kidding me!" Janet laughed at the face her friend made. Sam was acting so innocent. She knew for a fact that her friend had been at couple male stripe clubs before. Yep, Sam needed to be more careful what she spouts out when she's drunk.

"Sam come on this is going to be so fun!" pleaded Janet. Sam shook her head. If Jack even got wind of this he would not be a happy camper. And she didn't need that only a month before the wedding.

"What about Jack?"

Janet eyes twinkled from excitement to mischievous. "Well he couldn't complain if he had a stripper at his party could he? I mean that would be hypocritical of him to chew you out about that when he had the same thing at his party, and besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Sam nodded her head. Janet was right about the fact that he couldn't say anything if he had a stripper too at his party. And she didn't think of the Chloe or Janet was going to blab to him anyway. Maybe, she could actually get away with it. And it was her bachelorlette party anyway? It was wedding sanction girls night out. And after these past two months with the wedding stuff (even though Maddie has been a god send!) and the continuous crap that the SGC seems to get themselves into. Maybe she needed to get out and have a little fun?

"Okay, Janet you're on."

The shorter woman jumped out her stool, ran over to her, and hugged Sam. She was jumping up & down excitedly.

"Great, I'll tell Chloe, and the girls."

"The girls?" asked Sam suspiciously

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that Allison, and Doreen are coming too?" All the excitement that Sam began to build inside of her died a swift death at the words Janet just spoken. She really liked Allison and Doreen, but they were Gen. Hammond's daughters. I mean if any one of them leaks anything out, she was a dead woman.

"Don't worry they won't tell any body. They were sworn to secrecy." Said Janet as though she was reading her mind. Janet waved to Sam as she hurried back to the infirmary, with a extra bounce in her step.

3

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Saturday night, and Jack was beginning to worry. Daniel had smirk on his face since Monday afternoon, and he was beginning to think that Daniel had something sneaky up his sleeve. Which worried Jack even more. The last time Daniel had that look on his face, he put inching powder in his shorts as revenge of another lame prank that Jack had pulled on him two weeks earlier. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty. So here Jack was sitting in what looked like an adult's version of Chucky E. Cheese's, called Dave's and Busters. Beer instead of soda, and lots of amusement park games. A pool table in the corner that instantly made him smiled because it reminded him of Sam.

When did he become such a love sick puppy? He couldn't remember, but it was probably around the time she challenged him to arm wrestling contest in the SGC briefing room. God had it been nine years ago? It seemed like almost yesterday to his slightly aging mind.

"Jack?" he turned around to see a very nicely dressed Dr. Daniel Jackson. He looked like an excited little puppy.

"Yeah, Danny boy?" replied Jack suspiciously.

"Come on, our table is ready." He followed the younger man to a curtain off section of the restaurant. He sat in the middle table that had his name and reserved written on it. He and Daniel ordered a Guinness , and then were left in another version of awkward silence, intill moments later a trail of marines (SG-7), Ferritti & SG-12 came to lighten up the party. Teal'c was the last one to show, but he had a good reason for doing so. Bra'tac had gated in at the last minute and he had to take care of Rebel Jaffa business.

When every one had ordered their drinks, Daniel stood up, clinking a spoon to a glass to get the party goers attention.

" I'll make this brief, I promise." Jack rolled his eyes, Daniel didn't know the meaning of brief. He can still remember the lectures that Daniel like to go into when he was at a briefing.

" I wanted to thank all of you're guys for coming. And I hope you have a great time. Also I want all you guys to hand in your keys, because no one will be drinking and driving tonight."

There were moaning and groaning about that, but they obediently handed in their car keys. "Okay guys have fun..." After that everyone let out a woo ha, and took run of the place. On the corner there was air hockey table. Which of course Jack won most of the time, expect for the game that Teal'c broke one of the pucks because he slammed it too hard in the goal. Jack just shook his head and laughed. You come to expect that from Teal'c. He was just so big, and he didn't know his own strength.

Daniel, unexpectedly was having a blast at an racing arcade game for some one that drives like an old woman, when he drives his new jaguar that he splurged on two years ago after his return from death. Ferritti was bragging about pool intill Lt. Malcoms put it to him and won fifty bucks off him. Which shut Ferrttii up right quick.

Teal'c was challenged to a drinking game, which he stead fast refused. (he had observed one between Sam and Jack the first year he was on earth...and the results weren't pretty.)

The marines were rowdy, but you expect that out marines. And it was a fun fill night intill around ten, Daniel gathered the men in the reserved area of the restaurant once again for the surprise that was making Daniel giddy all through the night.

"Now, for a surprise that Ferritti will take the credit or the blame for..." And as he said a very large cake was rolled into the room, and with it came with lots of ohs and ah's. On the top of the cake was written "Congrats Jack!" The man in question turned to look at Ferritti who had a smug look on his face. If that was what Jack thought that was, then he was a dead man. Hey he was man, and he liked tits and ass as much as the next man, but if Sam ever caught wind of this he wouldn't be getting any intill doom's day. And not only that, what about Jacob? He just now got on the man 's good side. He didn't even want to think of what that man was going to do to him if this ever leaked out.

Suddenly the top of the cake popped opened to meet a very well endowed brunette who was wearing an very imitation army uniform (they once again was mistaken for Army officers.) Who stepped out and began to shimmy and shake herself all over a one Gen. Jack

O 'Neil to the music of the Van Halen. Jack, Who was trying to think of Hammond naked so he wouldn't get a tell-tell boner, and embarrass himself in front of his friends & subordinates.

Ferritti was giving wild cat calls, and yelling some very...well dirty things. Daniel was blushing up at mad storm, trying to look any where but the woman's huge knockers. Teal'c was stoic as ever. He didn't understand this particular earth ritual, but he was okay with it.

After the strip tease was (finally) over, and when Daniel had enough blackmail pictures to last a life time, they all settled down to get drunk. And for the first time in nine years Teal'c did something that not even Jack wasn't expecting. The big man got just as hammered or more than the rest of the men (I guess he was overcompensating).

For the most part Daniel thought that the black mail material he had gotten on his camera was enough, but he didn't know that after he got hammered himself (which like everyone knows doesn't take much.) He himself got up on the tables an started to drunkenly strip, with the whole of the female population of the restraunt cheering him on. (N/A: wouldn't you after threads and fallen.) He was down to his pants, when the manager came and took him off the bar he was stripping on, and ordered him to put his clothes back on, which got a whole lot of boo's from the captive female audience, and cheers from the jealous males.

After that it was just more beer, more inebriated wishes of good will to Jack. A couple of' 'ball and chain' jokes. Then Ferrttii (who continuities to be the bad guy of this sordid tale.) Decided to tell him the horror stories of marriage (which Jack had been married before, all but knew all the horror stories too.), and telling the guys that this man was already whipped. Jack who was on his sixth beer, was getting more and more angry. Maybe it was the fact that Ferritti had been on his last nerves, or that he had a pool going on his relationship with Sam since the moment he met her, or because of the stunt he pulled at the barbecue... but tonight his willpower was at all time low. The next thing Jack knew he was punching Ferritti in the mouth. Before they could get kicked out of this bar, Teal'c, whom even drunk was a force to be reckon with, decided to end the fight with a threating look at both parties.

After that when both parties calmed down, they ended up shaking hands and laughing together. Around two am, when it was time for the Bar to close, Jack and the gang stumbled out to their waiting cabs. Said goodnight, falling all over each other. The manger who was about to close up just shook his head. He had seen worse drunks than the military men, but it was always funny what people can get themselves into when a couple of beers gets into them.

Jack sat back in the cab, his eyes closing in sleep. Silently thanking god that the male half of SG-1, SG-2 and SG-12 didn't have to go work tomorrow, because they were going to need all the rest they can get, because their hangover is going to be really, really bad. Jack could pretty much guarantee it, but at least he had one wedding tradition now. He had at least four more to go. _I wonder why we couldn't just elope, like normal sane people! _

* * *

P.S.: the link to the dress is in my profile. Tell me what ya think! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_(The Bachelorlette Party)_

The ladies where all hyped up for this bachelorlette party. Cassie, who wanted to go, but Janet wasn't having that (even though she's twenty- one.) So it was Chloe, Allison, Doreen, Alissa, and Sam. Janet had rented a limo for this particular party. And they were all dressed to kill. Sam was in the dress in the window that she bought from Maxi's at the council of Maddie.

They all met up at Sam's house, which was littered with boxes for the after wedding move. They were going to have dinner and presents there then go in the limo for some Chippendale action. Janet was the first to arrive, then Chloe, then Alissa then Allison & Doreen.

Janet was dressed in a red short strappy dress, her auburn hair hanging on the shoulders. Chloe was the most drastic change, her blonde hair cut in something stylish and sleek. The glasses were gone, replaced by contacts, and she was also wearing some sexy Calvin Klein dress. Alissa was wearing something very short, and very black. Allison was wearing a short black sheath dress, while Doreen had decided on wearing blue ¾ sleeved pant suit.

"So now that we are all here, lets all go into the dinning room and start off with dinner." Said Janet, who was the host of the party. She, and Sam carried in Catered meal of Sam's favorite food: Lasagna, Linguini, and for desert... chocolate cake ( a must have.)

" Oh this looks good, Sam." Stated Chloe

"Yep, it does. Thank god I didn't cook this." Which got a whole lot of giggles from Alissa, Chloe, and Janet. Everyone knew about the fact that Sam couldn't cook. It wasn't in the cards for her. She even burned MRE's, which Janet couldn't even figure out how in the hell do you burn MRE's?

"So you must be excited about the wedding." Asked Doreen chewing on a piece of pasta. Sam bit her lip for a second as to think over her question.

"Yeah I am, but the wedding is stressing me out." The other two women nodded, each remembering about the same time of their own weddings that they each collectively wanted to kill something. The pressure was immense, and each of their hearts went out to her.

"God, do I understand that. My father had punched Bob's father at the rehearsal dinner. " said Doreen in amusement. at the same time the three other women began to choke on their pasta dinner. Sam had to drink some wine, before she passed out. And Janet well it took her a good five minutes to simmer down.

"You're lying, Gen. Hammond in fight?" asked Janet incredulously.

"Yep, you should seen it, Sam. He was completely red, looking like he was about to explode..."

Janet and Sam looked at each other. They both saw that before. It was usually when Jack did something bad. The last time they saw him like that was when Jack used his yo-yo in the infirmary and shorted out the electronic equipment. Let's just say Hammond was not a happy camper.

"Yeah I was furious at the time, but later when I saw the tape it became quite funny." Added Allison

From there, it was all about laughing, and funny (but edited versions) of andotes that the boys got themselves into. Then after cake, and a nice bottle of red wine was passed around, & then they all headed for the den for presents, before the limo got there at 7:45p. Janet was the first to give the present in a square box dressed in bright pink wrapping paper.

"Okay, I saw this in the mall and instantly had to buy it for you." Sam cocked an eyebrow that made the rest think of Teal'c and his trademark expression. She quickly unwrapped it, and inside the box was a long black satin, and mesh night gown. It gave just a hint of skin, but it also was great at hiding some parts of it. It was made to provoke, and mystify. Sam could feel the tinges of pink rising in her cheeks.

"Thanks you so much, Janet." She said as she hugged her friend. Next was Chloe who gave her assortment of things that both parties could enjoy on the wedding night. Let's just say that those said items that were purchased would help in the endeavor of Sam and Jack never leaving the bedroom again.

Next was Alissa, she gave her a gift certificate to a local spa. Which by the end of this wedding, Sam was convinced that she would need it. Ali gift was a gift package of lotions, bath balls, perfumes, and other bath and beauty stuff. Janet smiled at the woman. Everyone who knew Sam, knew that she worked her ass off on a regular basis, and took little time to take care of herself. It was a perfect gift. Sam also hugged Allison who in return giggled at her.

Last, put never least was Doreen's gift. And it would be the memorable gift. Inside her blue gift box was a rolling pin, and other stuff to keep a husband in line.

"I wish I had that when I married Bobbie, maybe he'll think twice before coming home from one of his damn bowling games." Which made the fivesome laugh even louder. Doreen also gave Sam a leather bound journal that was specialty made with Sam's name on the cover, which Doreen got in return another hug.

Then Suddenly a loud beep came from outside. Sam crinkled her forehead in confusion, and then she looked at the clock and gasped. It was 7:43!

"Guys... leave all the presents here and let go, or we going to miss the show! "

They all got they're stuff and headed off into the limo for a night of fun filled stripping, and fruity drinks!

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Jack was well...sick. Actually he was sick and tired. No let me give you a more correct definition. He was hung over. Really hung over. Sam was gone. She had left two hours earlier to help set up her party. Daniel was passed out in his guest room, and Teal'c was laying down on the couch looking like he wanted to hurt somebody. (which is why Jack was in his bedroom and not outside with his very large friend.)

DING DONG!

Oh god, he wanted to die. Where's a Zat when he needed one? And who in the hell...

DING DONG!

"COMING" he screamed. He wanted the kill...somebody...anybody. He slowly rolled out of bed. And literally crawled through the hall way, because he couldn't get his lower parts to work. Thank god Sam was not here to see this, or she would never live it down.

DING DONG!

He crawled passed Teal'c who was looking at him like he just grew two heads. "Do you need assistance, O'Neil?" asked Teal'c concerned. Jack was tempted to shake his head in a yes, but his Irish pride wouldn't let him.

DING DONG!

So he just murmured that he was okay and with the help of the bar top that was overlooking the kitchen he slowly got up to his feet. And just like the animated story 'Santa Clause is coming to town', suggested: He put one step after another and was now walking towards the door.

DING DONG, DING DONG!

"I'M COMING DAMNIT!"

The guest room opened to reveal a blurry eyed archeologist. He looked like he just woken up from the dead. (which consequently, he was very familiar with.) looked to his two friends, his mouth poised to ask the question of the hour... Who in the hell was that at the door?

DING DONG!

Jack turned around and opened the door. And took one look at the Three people who were standing at his doorstep. And suddenly an urge to go back to bed became unassailable . You see standing on his doorstep was Connor O'Neil, Gen. George Hammond, and Gen. Jacob Carter/Selmac. Uh Oh he was in trouble...real trouble. He turned around and pleaded with his eyes that certain events of last night will not be revealed to three people on the doorstep or to his fiancée. (which from either one of them could only mean certain death for him)

" Er...uh...hi." The three older gentlemen looked at each other, and laughed. They all knew about last night. Well not everything about last night, but they had the general idea. Each one of them had been through the same thing. Each had married or was still married. So they were going to give him a hard time...out of love of course!

"Jack, you look like shit." said Jacob stating the obvious.

"Yeah, thanks for that little piece of information." Replied Jack a little chagrined. The men looked at each other, and couldn't keep their faces straight. They broke out another bout of laughter.

" Can we come in or you gonna let us stand out here intill doomsday." Said Connor. Jack pasted a smile on his face and let the men in. They took one look at the Teal'c and Daniel and shook their heads. Yep this brought back some old memories.

"So make your selves comfortable. Any one want some coffee, or I think I have a couple of beers in the refrigerator."

The older men looked at each other, and Connor just ordered a beer and both Generals artfully declined anything. So as Jack went into the kitchen to retrieve a beer. The two generals tried to dig up some information for last night's bachelor party. One look at Teal'c and they knew they weren't getting information from him, but Daniel was a totally different situation.

The three men looked at the younger man, and Daniel physically gulped.

"Nope, I'm not telling. I swore..."

"Oh common Daniel." Whined Connor.

"Nope. I'm not doing it."

"Not doing what?" asked a voice coming from the kitchen.

They turned to look at Jack holding a beer looking from his CO, to his to father, then future father in-law.

"Daniel was about to tell us what happened last night..." spoke Hammond matter-of-factly

Jack shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to speak about last night. He was a former special ops agent for god sakes ! He could withstand the interrogation of the old men. Jack looked around at the three men in question and physically gulped. He was in deep shit!

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

When they got into the Zegfield Atrium and were bombarded by nice waiters with great pecs wearing only pants and bowties. Alissa whistled at each one of the hunky waiters, and to her surprise, one of the cute waiters winked back at her. They found a table down in front.

The cute waiter who Alissa was flirting with earlier came over to take their order, and to slipped Alissa his phone number. When she got strange looks from Janet and Sam about it, she said that she was just flirting, nothing more. (A/N: Siler... or cute muscle bound waiter...hmm tough choice.) While waiting for the drinks the women looked around their surroundings. It was a nice bar that had a 20's speak easy look to it. Which reminded of Sam further of the movie Chicago. There was a small stage, and a bar that was full at the moment with women and waiters.

The waiter (who later that they found out that his name was Andy.) put their drinks down, and winked once again at the assortment of hotties that were here that night.

"God, your so bad Alissa." Cajoled Chloe.

"Yeah, but hey you only live once." She replied.

Allison looked over the waiter, and smirked again at Alissa. "Yeah he was pretty cute." Which got another round of strange looks from the peanut gallery. "Hey I'm married...not dead! " That got a rouse of laughter.

"Hmm...I heard that sis, but I still might have to tattle to your husband when I get home." Teased Doreen. Allison shook her head at her sister. "Go a head, Jerry can't talk...I know where he keeps his playboy magazines. " There was a general laugh from the other women at the table.

Unexpectedly the light in the bar seemed to dimn slightly giving off an intimate light.

"THE ZEGFIELD ATRIUM WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT THE CHIPPENDALE DANCERS !" said a loud voice of over the PA system.

There were screams from the females in the room. Loud boisterous swooning screams. Then suddenly, the curtain of the stage parted like the red seas and then the most gorgeous men that she had seen lately (excluding Jack, Daniel (who as like a brother to her) and Teal'c.) starting to dance slowly to some music that she couldn't quite recognize. And she sat there memorized. Then one men who was a Fabio look like was swinging his hips and gyrating some well endowed lower half of his body at some poor unexpectedly screaming woman.

Chloe was on her feet clapping to the music, swooning over the muscle bound man, screaming "YEAH BABY, SHAKE YOUR ASS!" And then suddenly, the man who was at one point at shaking his ass near a much older woman, that reminded Sam of Aunt Bea from the Andy Griffith Show, who was happily trying to get a cheap feel on the man's ass. Screaming "Come to mama." Then the next thing the Sam knew 'Fabio' came up to her his fingers all over her, and at first she was blushing. She was a woman. Red blooded woman, and this man was well...very good looking, but she felt kind of guilty because of that.

And then he did something very unexpected. He began moving his hips like...making his thong package lower half jump and down. Sam's eyes began to bulge out her sockets. After a while of the dancer taking his attention on her, she felt something slip in her shirt, before he was off to another screaming lady. He winked at her, and she blushed. Sam suddenly took out the slip of paper out her shirt and saw it was a phone number: Roger 303-505-6292. She looked at her friends, and then looked at the dancer who was doing flips somewhere in the background. And blushed again. _I'm getting Married damnit...I shouldn't be looking nor flirting with any one else! _

She blinked it off, she wasn't attracted to the guy...really she wasn't. She was just well...embarrassed. A thought just came to her all of sudden and she had to smile...maybe she could persuade Jack to wear a thong for her. An image came to mind and she had to laugh. The others were still too occupied to notice her, and suddenly she felt her self relax for the first time since she entered the bar. From then on that night, she was just happy sit back with her friends have a good time. Like Alison said she was getting married, but she wasn't dead...right?

_

* * *

N/A: Hey campers! I'm back again, thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciated. There's three more chapters left. I'm so excited about the wedding! Anyway, Thanks for the complements on the dress. I looked through a good hundred before I found the one. Oh, I would like to make an announcement : I'm starting my own Internet spin off series. It's called : The Rangers. Okay for as long, long time since I was thirteen years old, I always wanted to get my hands on the Power Rangers. I know, I know...twenty one years old and watching the power rangers. (pathetic I know!) For the most part the premises of the show was a good one, but how they did it was well...lame. So I thought that I would change the power rangers in a nice realistic, and unlame version and have Cassandra from Stargate lead them. (A girl red ranger who knew?) Anyway, I need some help from my fellow internet people. I have no idea to put up a descent website and I need some good writers. Nutter (who I thank immensely) is already on board, but if you would like to volunteer please email me at : _

_Thank you so much,_

_Jennifer Greystone_


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: _Hey thanks so much for the great reviews. About the Rangers who I once again changed the name to something cooler called 'Dark Rangers' if you intersted in being apart of this great show let me know at my email that is listed on my author bio list. Let me know and I'll set up a meeting (chatting of course.) There' s two more chapters so this should be done by monday. Thanks so much for your support and I'll talk to you soon! _**

**Thank You, **

**Jennifer Greystone**

**Chapter Eight **

_(The Rehearsal Dinner)_

Dr. Daniel Jackson has had it! Really he has, the SGC was full of the buzz of tomorrow's wedding. It was the social event of the decade... century even. Sam had taken time off before and after wedding. Teal'c and Daniel however was left with the constant nagging of people who two days before the wedding **_still_** wanted to get an invitation. Yeah right! So Teal'c had left him, and barricaded himself in his quarters, Daniel was hiding from Lt. Wilkens, who working like over time to be Daniel's date to the wedding, even though he already told her that he was going to with Janet.

So Daniel was happening to make a mad dash to the commissary, when he overheard a group of girls talking.

"Did you hear?" one loudly whispered.

"What?" asked another woman.

"The one about Jack and Sam." The others scoffed In unison at the short brown hair woman who was currently speaking.

"You're on the late show, my dear. You know they getting married in two days."

"No, Duh Sherlock. It's like the most talk about event here in the mountain. I **_was_** talking about the reason why they're in such a hurry to get married!"

"Why?"

"Well I heard from Sgt. Andrews, who heard it from Captain Skylar, who heard it from one of the SF's that they over heard Janet saying that Sam's is pregnant!"

The group collectively gasped.

"You're lying!" whispered one voice from the group.

"Nope."

"Omigod. It all fits you know..."

Daniel who rolled his eyes at the group. He knew better. Sam wasn't pregnant. She didn't show any signs of being pregnant...she wasn't throwing up, and the reason she was exhausted was because of the upcoming wedding. _I mean I couldn't have missed the signs, right ? _ He gulped, maybe it was time for him to have a little discussion with his surrogate sister.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Wednesday Morning Sam and Jack were at their wit's end! The Minster that was suppose to be their decided it was a good time to get overindulge on some Mexican food, and ended up in the hospital a three days before their wedding, because of food poisoning . So they went through every Minster, pastor, priest, and yes...even a priestess, and the couple ended up empty everytime. So when Wednesday came around, they were laying on the couch, spooned together. Sam who was exhausted from preparing the last minute plans, decided that she was going to lay on the couch and never get up again. Jack chuckled at her. The woman was amazing. She handled everything with such grace, and compassion. She wasn't screaming off people's heads like he assumed other brides did at their weddings . She was an absolute angel...his angel. He looked down on her and smiled. He loved being next to her, smiling her perfume, her wheat colored hair tickling his chin. He always wanted to be next to her, to be by her side. And in three days she would be his forever.

Then an idea came to his mind. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of it sooner! He had to make a phone call, but before he even had a chance to get off the couch, Sam moved mumbling something about a transistor. He had to smile at that, she always the scientist. Always the astrophysicist. He kissed her on her temple and carefully got climbed out the couch and made his much needed phone call.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

"ARE YOU READY YET?" yelled Jack from downstairs. He had been waiting for Sam for an hour, and she still hadn't made an appearance. What was taking her so long? They were going to be late for the rehearsal thingy.

"I'll be there in a second, Jack." Replied Sam her upstairs bedroom. He sat back down on the couch, and tried to catch the last minutes of the hockey game. He still didn't believe it, he was getting married tomorrow. It was still so very surreal. Like a dream. A dream that he dreamt a million times over the last nine years, but now that dream was very much a reality.

Abruptly, he heard the creak of the upstairs bedroom door open. He quickly flicked off the television, so he could hear her better. The house was quite, expect for the sounds of footsteps. And then she appeared looking like an angel in a tight strappy pale blue dress, that matched her eyes. Her hair instead of being spiky were curls, and he instantly knew that he had never wanted her as much as he wanted her at that moment.

"So what do you think?" she asked self consciously.

He got up out of the couch, and walked towards, then suddenly taking her in his arms, pressing his hard taut body against her. She felt his erect manhood pressed against her stomach, and she felt her insides flutter with excitement. She knew that they would be even more late if she gave into temptation.

"I think you...look...sexy as hell." He whispered in her ear.

"Jaaackkk, we going to be late." She whined. He chuckled in her ear, making her even more excited.

"Yeah..." he whispered. And then she did something totally unexpected. She shimmied out his arms, stole his keys, ran out the door--into his truck.

"Forcyinoutloud, Sam you're not driving my goddamn truck!" Sam winked at him, rolled down the window and said: " Then get a move on General, we don't want to disappoint our folks." She replied in a teasing tone.

He shook his head, sometimes that woman was downright evil.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Garden of the gods was beautiful. The sun seemed to highlight every tree. Every shade of grass. Their family and friends were there standing idly, waiting for the happy couple. Maddie was laughing at something Jacob had said. Connor was in a huge conversation with Gen. Hammond, about his favorite airplanes, and what cars he liked to drive. Daniel was conversing with Jonas about the historical references of this particular park, and Cassie, Janet, Yasmine, & Teal'c were discussing the wedding. Mark, who had flew in yesterday was whispering at a frantic pace with his wife, Laura.

The kids were running around prancing, and jumping around. Trying to catch a beautiful butterfly who buzzing all around them.

"God, where are they?" whined Daniel.

"They are probably stuck in traffic or something." Replied Janet calmly.

'Or something else..." teased Cassie, wagging her eyebrows at her mother, who in returned playfully slapped her shoulder.

It was just then when footsteps were heard coming from the south. They turned around and saw Jack, and Sam climbing up the hill.

"It took you long enough!" said Maddie

Sam blushed looking at the ground, finding the blade of grass suddenly exciting. Jack just shrugged his shoulders, and lead Sam to the large group of family and friends. Who took turns shaking hands, and hugging the couple. Mark who was the last to do so, whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you later." Sam blinked up at him. He was up to something. And she had a good guess as to what. Most of her friends and family had been happy for her, but Mark-- who wanted Sam with Pete was the least happy, and didn't bother to cover up his objections to her Marrying Jack. Before Sam could tell him that their will be no discussion, there was a loud cough, which systematically brought the rehearsal to order.

They turned around looking at the person who coughed.

"First of all I think Jack wants to make an announcement." Stated Gen. Hammond matter-of-factly. Jack looked a little sheepish at first, then he straight his spine up determinedly.

"As most of you guys know we had a little trouble with the Minster this week, so instead of Zach doing the wedding, I had asked Gen. Hammond to marry Sam & me instead." He looked at Sam who was completely shocked. Mainly because it was such a brilliant idea, and that she didn't think of it first.

"Is it okay, Sam?" he asked. And she gave him one of her 100-watt smiles in return. Beaming at her godfather, and boss.

"I would be an honor if you marry us, sir." She asked softly. The older man just laughed and hugged the younger woman. She had become such a fixture in his life, so had Jack and the guys...but she became like a extra daughter to him, and Jack was like the son he never had. 

"No, it will be my honor." He whispered for her, as the others clapped. Endeared by the scene that played before them. After they broke the embrace, it was time to get to business or they were going to be late for their reservations at O'Malley's for the rehearsal dinner (which by the way most of the SGC personal that were off duty were coming to).

"Okay guys, let's get this show on the road."

And so every one got into position. Sam walked down the isle with her father on her arm. Beaming at him, and in Jack's mind he was imaging how she would look tomorrow in her (top secret wedding dress, which is hidden somewhere in her house) walking slowly down the same isle on her father's arm. For a second there he thought he was about to cry, but he hid it well. In Sam's eyes the same tears were threating to overflow on to her pale cheeks.

Gen. Hammond's words were spoken about love and marriage. A thought just hit him out no where. This was forever, she was going to be his forever, and like magic a big grin appeared on his face looking into his bride's blue eyes. This was okay. This was very, very okay.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

O'Malley was in true form that night. Every one was there, having a good time. Maddie was having a good time laughing at Connor, because he was entertaining the kids with Irish drinking songs. (Don't ask!) Gen. Hammond was talking with Daniel, Teal'c and Jack. Siler & Alissa and Felger & Chloe were talking adamantly about their assorted dating andotes. Ferretti and Janet scurried off to the parking lot to 'talk,' but Sam doubted it.

Although contrary to popular opinion, Daniel (who was Janet date by the way) didn't even think of Janet that way. And Janet thought about him as friend and nothing else. So she was free to do anything she like with the SGC's joke/ bet master. Which was admittedly weird choice for her. Every one knew that Ferretti couldn't stand Janet and visa versa, but you know that old saying about opposites attracts. At any rate every one was having a good time, especially Doreen and Allison-who were dancing to a loud oldies tune with their husband's Bob and Jerry.

So again everyone was having a good time, expect for Mark. Laura, who was in Sam's opinion a sweet woman was glowering at her husband. Personally she didn't like Pete. To her, he seemed almost too clingy. From her point of view, something wasn't right about their relationship from the beginning. Laura had seen the love in Sam's eyes when she had met her sister-in-law for the first time four years ago--when she had shown up on her doorstep with her father in law

Who seemed totally different from what Mark had described.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voiced asked. Laura turned around and smiled at her father-in-law.

"Actually the way today is going you're going to need more than a penny for them." Replied Laura sardonically. Jacob nodded. It was about Mark. He would bet his life savings on it.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?" She was so tired of his attitude. He had been sullen, the one cloud over Sam's wedding. Laura was happy that Sam was so happy and in love. It was quite a change. Which made Laura even more appalled at Mark's behavior.

"I don't like it, I tried talking to him, but I have a fragile balance with him these days." She patted him on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. It was strange for her to see his family on such tether hooks. So dysfunctional. He knew it was mainly over Mark mother's death, but enough was enough.

"You know what I think it's time for me to speak to him." She said softly. Jacob knew that she was his last shot to reaching him. He knew very early that she was all grown up and she wasn't his little girl. He also knew that he couldn't choose her relationships. She was independent , furiously so. Just like her mother. Jacob could only hope that his son wouldn't ruin Sam's wedding, because he disapproved of Jack. If he did, he would never forgive him.

_/Have Faith, Jacob. Have Faith/_

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Jack sat at the front table with the woman he loved by his side. She was laughing at Daniel. He telling funny stories of old times past. Jack could hardly believe it had been ten years since he met Daniel, and nine years since they started the founding SG Team, SG-1. He could remember it like yesterday. And he had to admit those nine years being out there, saving the universe from snakeheads was the most fun and rewarding job he had ever had in his life. He loved it!

And it was something he missed this past year, being with them out there. And now he would never have the chance to be out there again. Yet he was very glad to give up in exchange for the woman who held his heart in the palm of her very lithe hand.

"Jack?" a voice whispered in his ear. He turned around and smiled at the object of his vivid thoughts.

"Yes?" he replied with a tone of huskiness lacing his original teasing tone. She immediately felt her pulse rise as voice changed. She couldn't wait intill her wedding night! She would be leaving him, to go to her lonely and cold hotel room. Times like she wished she threw out tradition, and went with elopement. Yet she knew her friends, and family would have her hide if she even considered it.

"Sam?" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, um...I think it's time to..."

Suddenly a loud clanking sound came from the table in the middle. The loud and noisy rehearsal dinner was now silent. Their attention was on a tall African American woman. If memory served Sam right, it was Celeste Jones, a civilian consultant on security protocols for the base. Sam herself had befriended her after her first year at the SGC, she was always nice and bubbly. Something that Jack had teased the woman for more than enough times.

"I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but I wanted to say something. And I also wanted to give a toast." She said in her smooth voice.

Jack's eyebrows flicked up in surprise.

" In many ways I have never seen a couple go through as much as Jack & Sam have been through. They have literally went through hell & back together, but their love grew strong as ever. They both tried to kill the love or ignore it but instead of their love fading away it cultivated... stronger still. Like others in this room, I have watched, and prayed that they would get their Crap together, but alas they are stubborn-the audience laughed at that-- and they put their team before their own feelings. And I was giving up hope on those two intill I heard that they were getting married. So I'll get to the point...I have never been as proud of Jack & Sam as I am at this moment. I hope you have as much happiness as you can hold in your hand, because God knows that you two deserve it-She lifted up her glass-- To the bride and groom!

'TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!' shouted back the crowd as they toasted to the happy couple.

Sam's eyes was shedding silent tears. She knew that some people supported her and Jack's relationship, but to hear this...it was too much. She felt the love in this room. And it was getting to her. Sam gave a watery smile to Celeste, as she got out of her seat and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much." She whispered. Celeste who was also on the verge of crying whispered. "You're very welcome."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Mark was sitting in the Corner of the restaurant, brooding. He didn't understand Sam's choice in men. Jack was nice enough, he guessed. The man in question hasn't been anything but nice to him. Yet admittedly Mark had been a asshole to the guy. Laura, & his father was not talking to him because of it.

Pete was so much better for her. He absolutely loved her. Worshipped the ground she walked on. He made her laugh. He made her smile. They would of made a great life together. Instantly something began to click for him. Something that he didn't get a chance to see. Or he was too absorbed in his own troubles to see. A lot of Pete's characteristics, were very similar he seen in Jack. Didn't Celeste say that they had been in love for a long time? Could she really tired to replace one man for the other?

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice called to him. He turned around and saw his sister standing before him. The light seemed to frame her wheat colored hair like a halo. And suddenly he was reminded of his mother. Times like this was a very hard reminder that she wasn't here with him or his family.

"Hey sis." He said in a very small voice.

"So you wanted to talk to me earlier about...?" she asked suspiciously. She already knew what this was about, but she was going to make a stand. Jack wasn't going anywhere if she could help it, and Mark would just have to get used to it.

"Um...I wanted to tell you...Er..." he stuttered. He didn't know what to tell her. He was completely confused. He was Pete's friend. And shouldn't he be upset about their break up on his behalf? Or should he be a big brother first, and want her happiness. He looked at his father talking and laughing with his wife by his side. And then he looked into his sister's matching blue eyes. _What would mom do if she was here? _

"Mark?"

" I wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you're happy." He replied softly. Sam's eyes shot up in surprise. She wasn't expecting this from him. Frankly she was expectantly something quite different maybe around lines of 'Jack's no good for you...or What about Pete?' Yet didn't.

"Why the sudden change?"

He got up from his chair and embraced her in a tight hug. "Because Mom would want you to be happy, and so should I." He said as tears were falling down on his cheeks. This was the greatest wedding gift of all. To have all of her family happy for her, and together. And even though her mother couldn't be there to see her walk down the isle, in a way she gave her one last gift. Sam would be forever thankful.

Jacob, and Laura looked over the scene and smiled over their glasses of wine. "About Time." Said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Jack stopped his conversation with Daniel. Who was telling him how Jack fell in a pit of mud on one of their many mission to Alissa who was laughing so hard that she had almost spit her wine out her nose. _I wonder what that was about?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

_(The Wedding)_

_**N/A :We are finally here! Yay! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, especially from Stargate Fan who read and reviewed every chapter in one day! Thank you, Thank you. I know the link on the wedding dress is not working, so just email me at the email address in my Author Bio page, and I'll email it to you. Also, there is one more chapter left. And I promise to god that I will finish up both Twin Expectations and Huntress! Oh I have a site being builded for the Darknights/Rangers story(show) Thank you again for all those who have been supportive. And I will see you again soon. **_

_**Jennifer Greystone**_

* * *

Sam woke up in her hotel room the next morning strangely calm. Today was the day. The day she dreamed about for nine years, and never it would never come. She was getting married to Jack. She looked at her alarm clock. 0600. Some habits never change. She got up, looked around her hotel room. And she giggled to herself. She turned on the radio. And Michelle Branch was on the radio, and she started dancing to the music, and jumping up and down. She started to sing 

" _Cause I wanted to fly, so you give me your wings..." _

"_You set me Free._

"_You pulled me through, and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." _

She sang the words and jump up and down on the bed. This was her wedding day. And he would be hers forever from this day forward. Hers. It had a nice ring to it. And she would be Samantha Carter O'Neill. The name was so familiar because she repeated it over and over to herself in her mind so many times. This was it. This was happy ever after.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Jack woke up in his house across town around the same time. He looked at the rising sun outside. In his mind he thought of her, getting ready for tonight. And he couldn't be happier. He thought about the first time he ever met her. How she marched into the briefing room with an air of determination, her eyes shinning in defiance. Yet He didn't know it then, but she saved his life at that very moment. She made him want to be a better person. She made him come alive again, she made him shine again. If wasn't for her, he would be...god knows where he will be. Daniel saved his life, but Sam she saved his soul. She made it sing again.

He got out bed, and patted to the bathroom. Took a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face. Made a cup of coffee like it was a regular day, but he knew this day was different. It was May 1st. It was his wedding day. And he walked into his living with a little bounce in his step, and smile in his heart.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

It was noon before her bridesmaid's came over to escort her to get her hair done. Cassie was jumping up and down. Singing 'I'm getting married in the morning.' Janet who was a little bit more subdued, but she glowed. Sam looked at her shorter friend's face and knew that look. A bright sly smile appeared on her face.

"Cassie can you get me a coffee from downstairs?" asked Sam. The younger woman looked at her, narrowing her eyes. Something was up, she was sure of it!

"Can't you order room service..." she said suspiciously. Sam put on a innocent face. And gave what the others on her team called "The Angel face." Begging with her eyes. " Yes, but you know how I take my coffee and the staff doesn't." Cassie hands was on her hips, making a stance that reminded Sam of Janet when she was dealing with Jack in the infirmary.

"Pleaassse." She begged. Cassie rolled her eyes, and headed out the door without further argument expect for a murmur of "You owe me" as she left. Sam sat down on the bed, and tapped her foot impatiently .

"So spill woman!" ordered Sam. Janet rolled her eyes, but obediently sat down beside her best friend. She took a deep breath. "It Started last night. Ferritti was being really nice to me, which told me something was up, and then he asked me to go outside with him & Talk."

"Go on." Urged Sam

"Well he didn't stop bugging me intill I went outside with him. So when I went outside he tells me that he likes me, and that he wants to get to know me. At first I thought he was joking, but he...he...he kissed me!" Sam gasped in surprise. This was unexpected. Very unexpected.

"So..."

"So were going out next Friday." Janet said in almost a whisper. Sam sat up laughing. Hugging her friend. Janet hadn't had a date for about five or six years since Cameron Gray. And that ended in disaster!

"That's great Janet, Really that's great!" Janet sat up and looked into her friends eyes. Trying to see if that was the truth, and then she gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks." She replied. Just at that moment Cassie decided to stroll in with three cups of coffee in a cardboard cup holder.

"We better get a move on, you have an appointment at the Spa in the thirty minutes." The two older women looked at each other, and laughed. Cassie was getting too bossy for her own good, but of course she learned from the best!

JCJCJCJCJCJC

It was one o'clock and the male members of their very weird family, which consists of Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Gen. Hammond (who was beating the pants off the young whimper snappers ) Connor was in a weird bingo shirt (don't ask.) Ry'ac who had left his wife at home, she was in the middle of trade negotiations with a alien race called the Atories. Jonas was also there talking animatedly with Connor and of course Daniel.

Thor was also there (but he was in a human disguise that reminded Jack of his bald uncle Vern) who was being taught the fundamentals of golf, because they were all hanging out at the golf course just outside of Colorado Springs. It was fun, yet interesting, almost like a Charlie Chaplain flick of old. It was alot of falling down, alot eyebrows shot up in confusion (Teal'c, Ry'ac and strangely enough Thor), also there was lost balls (get your mind out of the gutter!) At any rate, while Jack was watching both his alien friends from making any slips that they were aliens, he also had a very special woman on his mind. Sam.

He wondered what she was doing now, as he saw Thor putt a hole in one! Damn that little gray guy was a fast learner!

JCJCJCJCJCJC

It was surreal for Sam to be sitting in a chair, getting her hair done. She was never much of a girly-girly, but this was ridiculous! She was sitting in a chair watching as blonde pieces of human hair that looked alot like her own. Weave. So this is weave? It was sorta glued on to her hair, making her look like at the moment like the sleeping beauty. Her hair was a bit lighter, almost a very pale blonde. Sam looked over to her young sorta like niece. She was in the chair opposite from her chatting up a storm with a very gay hair dresser by the name of Maurice.

"...Child, Melissa came up and told me that she was wearing Doca and Gabana...what it was ugly and Gabana! I have never seen a dress so ugly, girl! I wanted to die, when she started to brag over the designer clothes, that her supposedly rich boyfriend bought for her. Yeah right, I saw him driving in the Starbucks Friday, and let me tell you he wasn't driving a Benz, he was driving a stinky old pinto! "

Cassie giggled at that. Maurice was fun, and they quickly started a conversation when she got in his chair thirty minutes earlier. Styling her hair in some up do, that she approved of three weeks earlier. Yep she was gonna look hot for the wedding, and maybe she can get a the numbers of a couple airmen!

"Sam, turn around and meet the new you!" spoke Sam's hairdresser Felicity. She had been coming here since she gotten into Colorado Springs, and she never been disappointed once. Sam turned around in looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She hardly recognized herself. Her hair was long, down to the shoulders, expect that it was swept in a long downward chignon with white oleanders sticking in vary spots in her hair. Sam was speechless. She was Cinderella, a princess. A very older, and sophisticated princess, but a princess all the same. "You look so beautiful, Sam." Said Cassie in awe.

Indeed she did. A beautiful bride on her wedding day.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Home was feeling a little crowded, but it was a good kind of crowded. Jack was surrounded by all that he considered family. Daniel was helping Teal'c with his tie, and Connor was glowering at the suit that his wife had left him to get dressed in. Connor in many ways was alot like Jack, just older. He hated a lot of the same things, and valued the same things, it was one of the many reasons they became so close through the years. Maddie, instead of resenting that, understood that. She knew Jack loved her, actually he adored her and she knew it.

Thor was sitting on the couch, looking at everyone with his unblinking stare in his human disguise, while he was talking to Jonas about Asgard customs. The supreme commander of the Asgard fleet was wearing a suit that looked like it just came out the seventies, with it's light blue polyester, and ugly white ruffle shirt. Gen. Hammond was looking over the vows, he himself was dressed in his nice dress blues. At any rate, Ry'ac was in a deep conversation with Bra'tac who was wearing a white shirt, slacks, and the head plate was gone, (I know shocker!) revealing a slightly balding head. Ry'ac was dressed in a black linen suit that off set his carmel colored skin to perfection.

All of three groomsmen wearing identical Ralph Lauren suits that Maddie had literally threatened death if they wore anything else. Which made all of them look like they just jumped off the page of GQ. (A/N: And Sam gets to work with all three...hmmm...I wonder if she shares...) Jack felt like an over dressed monkey in a suit. Everything was so constricted, and even his dress shoes made him feel out place. Yet this was his wedding day, and his mother wasn't having him dressed in Jeans and T-shirt.

"Jack are you okay?" asked his best man, Daniel. Jack looked up from his thoughts as he was nursing a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine, a little uncomfortable in this suit, mind you...but I'm okay, Danny boy." Daniel rolled his eyes at him, it was no secret that the man would rather be in BDU's than this particular suit. Yet it was his wedding day. Daniel thought back to his, or when he found out that he was married. He remembered Sha're dressed in red, her curly black hair, framing her lovely face. It was one of the memories he held close to his heart.

"It's 6 o'clock guys it's time to go! Daniel, Teal'c, Dad, and Tommy (Thor's earth name while in the presence of civilians.) you with me. The rest with Gen. Hammond." Ordered Jack like he was on the mission. Connor just rolled his eyes at him, once an airman, always an airman. They all obediently went into their separate cars, driving to the wedding of the century. Jack shook his head. He wasn't anyone special! He was just a guy who happened, with the help of his best friends, and unit saved the world a couple of times. Yet his wedding was the wedding of the century. Weird.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

"It's time to put on the wedding dress, Sam." Said Janet. The bride nodded and slowly took the dress that was hanging on the closet door, and breathed. This is it. Another moment that made this all real. She turned around, dressed only in a strapless bra, panties, garters, and hoes. The dress was slipped carefully over her body, fitting itself to her lithe curves. After a moment of a slight adjustments from Janet, she turned around and faced herself in the mirror. She looked like... a bride. She giggled to herself. Sam was getting married in less than an hour. And that thought both terrified her and excited her.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Jack was overlooking the site where they were getting married at, and he smiled to himself. This was perfect...beautiful, even. The wedding arch was woven with Oleander, lilies, and roses. Paper laterns were lighting the site of the ceremony on wooden posts. The isle was carefully lit with tiny candles. Gen. Hammond standing on his right dressed in his dress blues. Metals on his service jacket glistening in the dim sunset. As the stars came out one by one. The folded white chairs were sitting in rows of rows to accommodate the hundreds of people were slowly one by one taking their seats. Some old friends, and some new friends. Each came up to him, and gave him their best wishes. He felt the support that the whole SGC seemed to be giving to Sam & him, and suddenly he felt that could deal with this. He was very, very okay with this.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was nervous. This was the first time she even got this far in an engagement without backing out for her own reasons. She was in a medium sized circus tent that was located just off the wedding grounds. Which constantly reminded her that she was getting married less than fifteen minutes. Everyone was nervous, yet handling it very well. For example, Janet was fussing with the strapless dress. She was uncomfortable, and Sam knew how she felt. Laura's little girl, Emily was twirling around in her flower girl dress. Sam, along with Maddie worked so hard to pull this wedding off, but she had a sudden feeling that she was about to put on display.

Suddenly the closed flap of the tent opened up, she turned around, and met the face her of short term ex fiancée. Pete. He gasped at her. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress. The dress she should of wore at their wedding that was no longer a possibility. He came to see her, to wish her well. In the last six months he needed this final reminder to let it go. He wasn't going to ask her back, but he still loved her...a part of him will always love her. Yet he knew that he had to let her go. And this was just one more nail In the coffin of their dead relationship.

"What are you doing here, Pete?" she said in almost a whisper.

"I came to wish you well on your wedding day." He replied with a small smile. She looked up at him, not expecting that. When she ended their relationship, she knew that she had hurt him. And she hated it to do that, but she knew that she would be living a lie with him.

"You did?" she asked. He nodded at her. And then he gave her a peck on her cheek and left the tent without another word. She turned to Cassie, and Janet who had been strangely silent through the whole incident.

"Wow, what was that about?" inquired Cassie. Janet just shook her head. It was weird she give her that, but with Sam and Jack anything was possible. She liked Pete. He was a good guy, the problem was that he just didn't hold Sam's heart. When Sam had told her later that he said that on some level he knew about Jack, she wasn't shocked. Love can do strange things to people, and none of us was immune (contrary to popular belief.)

The flap opened again, but this time it was Jacob dressed smartly in his dress blues, and Maddie in a lovely jade green pantsuit. She smiled at the sight of Sam in her wedding dress. The bride smiled at her father, once again happy and jubilant. The incident with Pete flew out her head not to bother her again today. Everything was coming together perfectly. Another fantasy was about to be fulfilled. Her Father was about to walk her down the isle. She took a deep breath, as Cassandra kissed on her cheek. Ever so careful to not mess the young woman's make- up. "Show time." She said softly and headed out to take her walk down the isle.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Beethoven's Sontanta #14 was playing as Emily whirled down the isle liberally throwing rose petals down. Jack laughed at the little girl. She was cute little girl in a white dress, with little roses sewn at the waist. Her blonde hair making her look like a little cherub. Daniel and Teal'c stood beside him. Smiling (yes, even Teal'c smiled!) Next was Cassandra, looking so grown up in her strapless lavender dress. It was almost yesterday when they brought her to earth from her dying planet. And now she was a beautiful well adjusted young woman. Going to college to study medicine like her mother.

And speaking of Cassandra's mother she was to next to come down the isle. He looked from Janet to Ferritti who looked pale and wide eyed. He inwardly chuckled at that. He was shocked last night when he realized that Ferritti liked the doc that way. And then he realized that he had something to hold over the airman's head. Well let's just say that pay back was a bitch. Oh don't be mistaken he was going to embarrasses the doc. She was still the mistress of big needles, and also she was a close friend. Yet it still wasn't going to keep him from teasing the man when he started acting like a jackass again.

Abruptly, the music changed to announce the bride's entrance. He straightened up his posture and smiled. Then at the edge the isle he saw her appear like magic, A veiled Samantha Carter, accompanied by her father, who had the biggest eat shitting grin on his face, as he slowly walked his only daughter down the isle. To him she reminded ever so of her late mother. The way they even smiled was so simlar that it held a little jab of saddness that she couldn't be in the audience looking upon her daughter. Oh well. When Jack first saw his wife-to-be in her wedding he thought at first that he was seeing an angel because she so beautiful in her dress. Like a version, a dream that he was about to wake up from. He felt every emotion that he felt for her run through his body, Yet he kept himself from crying. Men didn't cry at their wedding. It was practically against the law right? Oh, god she was gorgeous, this intelligent, awesome woman was walking down the isle ready to marry him. Some one up there must like him!

JCJCJCJCJCJC

Sam was nervous when she saw the hundreds of people gathered there. All these people who was sitting in every isle. Jacob must have sensed his daughter distress, because he patted her on the arm comforting. She took a deep breath and slowly joined the man that was to be her husband. Gen. Hammond stood there direct middle of the arch smiled at his God daughter as she was walked down. He looked over in the crowd for his daughters and beamed at them.

As she came to wedding arch and stood with her father.

Gen. Hammond began to speak: "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Jonathan James O'Neil and Samantha Elizabeth Carter in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Sam took a deep breath and looked out on to the crowd, and smiled. Jack eyes twinkled with amusement and warning. Warning to any one who was stupid enough to open their mouths on the matter.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" asked George.

" I do on behalf of her family and friends." Replied Jacob as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and took his seat in the front row.

Gen. Hammond resumed speaking: "Jonathan and Samantha , life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family & by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life and is the shared goal of a married life—he paused for a second--Jonathan James O'Neill do you take Samantha Elizabeth Carter to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?

Jack beamed at Sam. All the love that he felt in his heart for her was shining in his brown eyes. It suspiciously held a sheen of unshed tears. Every moment, every stolen kiss, every laugh, every giggle flash before his eyes. He took a deep breath, and said the words that were hanging on his lips. "I do."

Gen. Hammond continues : Samantha Elizabeth Carter, do you take Jonathan James O'Neil to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?

She was tearing up, breaking apart by her emotions. This was it! This was all her dreams rolled up in to one. This was her life becoming everything that she wanted. The final piece that was messing in her life. And now she would become one was this man. The love that she had always felt for him was shinning in her eyes. This was it, god. This was it!

"I do." She said softly

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage. Do you have the rings?" asked Gen. Hammond. Jack nodded his head, and Daniel passed on the rings to Jack.

"I Jonathan take thee , Samantha to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Jack said as he slipped the silver wedding band on her finger.

Sam took a deep breath and spoke her memorized wedding vows.

I Samantha , take thee Jonathan, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise My love to you forevermore." Repeated Sam as she slipped the matching band on his finger.

"In authority invested in me by the state of Colorado, and the United States Airforce. I now pronounce you husband and wife.—he paused for a second and beamed at both of them--You may now kiss the bride." There was a loud cheer as Jack took Sam into his arms, pressing her hard against him and kissed her very thoroughly, giving her a silent promise of things to come. When they finally parted, they turned to their family and friends. And were surprised at the fact they were given a standing obviation. Sam took a deep breath. And hand and hand with her husband she walked down the isle with wild rice thrown at them as they entered their new life together.


End file.
